Too much Love
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile and Kyoya were having a relationship together as lovers but Nile seemed to like someone and that would be Masamune. Then it happened that Kyoya would do 'something' at Nile and Masamune would probably too...KyoyaxNile, MasamunexNile, GingkaxMasamune (end) Okay so this is hard YAOI and please review
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Hard YAOI alert Kyoya x Nile…  
Don't read if you don't like it…**

* * *

Nile was at the room where he was supposed to sleep in. It was what Gingka told him when he asked where to sleep and he said right here.

Actually he liked the room then he changed his clothes getting ready to sleep. The truth is he still doesn't want to sleep he just changed it so that he could feel comfortable for himself.

After he changed his clothes, he lied down into the bed and it feels so much comfortable. He hugged the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a while.

Then someone suddenly opened the door without knocking. He suddenly sat down and looked through the person. It was only Kyoya he really didn't expect that someone would enter the room.

Kyoya stared at Nile then the Egyptian blushed. He went in and smiled at Nile.

"Hey." Kyoya said.

"…Hey"

He sat next to Nile then looked at him. Nile looked down so that Kyoya wouldn't see how he blushed so much.

"So…did Gingka tell you that you'll sleep with me?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh sleep with you? I-I'm so sorry Kyoya I didn't this is your room."

"No it's okay I actually told him not to tell you." Kyoya said.

"Okay…sure."

Nile tried to move away from Kyoya, he was shy for him because he liked Kyoya so much and he can't tell.

Kyoya got up then slowly turned off the lights. Nile was so curious he didn't expect Kyoya to sleep at this hour.

"Hey why'd you turn the lights off?" Nile asked.

Kyoya didn't answer. He came closer to Nile then suddenly pulled his shirt and dragged him closer. Kyoya smashed his lips into Nile's then explored the Egyptian's mouth.

Nile moaned in his mouth then blushed so red. But still he doesn't want to end the kiss though it feels so much good.

After that they needed some air to breathe. Nile gasped and panted then until Kyoya held Nile's shoulders and pushed him right into the bed.

Kyoya managed to get closer into Nile then kissed him again. Then after he broke the kiss he licked Nile's neck and bit it harder and leaves a mark.

"Owww! That hurts a lot Kyoya." Nile said.

"I'm not done yet."

Kyoya took off Nile's shirt then pants. Nile felt embarrassed from what Kyoya was doing to him. He blushed then looked away. Then after that, he did the same thing to himself.

And finally Kyoya took off Nile's boxers and he took off his. Kyoya thrusts Nile's entrance. Nile was hissing for the pain.

"K-Kyoya, please s-stop!" Nile moaned.

"Your insides feels so good Nile, I can't stop."

Nile's moans made Kyoya happy. He can't stop from thrusting him inside.

"Nile's face is so cute, he blushed so red and his skin is even smooth." Kyoya thought.

"Slow down Kyoya! I don't want to do this, aaaah!"

Kyoya thought of thrusting him faster, so he went deeper and deeper until he was about to cum.

"Kyoya…please thrust faster please!" Nile begged.

He didn't realize that Nile wanted more he guessed that Nile got some pleasure already. So he did what Nile told him to.

After he thrust faster, he suddenly slows down into Nile's insides.

"I-I'm cumming Nile." Kyoya said.

"It's alright Kyoya just cum inside me."

Kyoya's semen went into Nile's then they felt relief together.

"Nile…I want more."

"No way Kyoya, that's enough. We already had sex today but not anymore." Nile said.

"Aww come on Nile please." Kyoya begged.

"No, never."

"Alright fine, if you don't want yourself to do it then let me do it for you."

"Wait Kyoya no!"

Kyoya turned him over his back then this time he thrusts him into his insides behind. Nile moaned in each thrust. He moaned louder and it also hurts for him though.

"No Kyoya please stop this! Aaaaah stop it!" Nile moaned.

"You can't stop me Nile didn't you know that I love you?"

"You love me? Then stop this if you love me aaaah!"

"You can't make me." Kyoya smirked.

This time, Kyoya had thrust Nile's insides behind then suddenly.

"Please Kyoya stop this, I don't want this please stop!"

Kyoya didn't stop but he just went deeper and until his semen went out on Nile's insides without saying something to him.

"That was great right Nile?"

He noticed that Nile didn't reply. He looked behind at Nile then he saw him lying on the bed with eyes close. He guessed that he fainted.

"Nile? Nile, wake up Nile!"

There's nothing else to do but bring him to the hospital. But first, he dressed himself and he also dressed Nile.

He called the ambulance then when his friends found out what happened to Nile, they were pretty worried.

"Kyoya, what happened to him?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know Madoka, I just found him fainting." Kyoya lied.

He must never tell the truth or else his friends would freak out about what he just did to him.

* * *

**Here you have my first chapter guys, hope you'd enjoyed it. And there's still more to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's my next chapter and enjoy! ^_^  
And don't read if you don't like it -_-**

* * *

When Nile was brought to the hospital, he didn't notice he was there. He looked around and wondered where he was.

"..."

"Nile, are you okay?" A voice said beside him.

He didn't notice who the person was, all he can saw was blurred around him. He ignored the person beside him and looked around for a while.

"Nile, say something...are you okay?"

Then finally he can see all clear now. He looked at the person right beside him and it was Kyoya. He saw that Kyoya was really concerned for him and don't know what to do.

"Are you okay…Nile?" Kyoya asked.

"…Kyoya…where am I…"

"You're in a hospital you've fainted after what I did to you last night."

"H-huh? W-what happened?"

"Y-you don't remember anything? Last night remember?"

"Uh...oh yeah I remembered it." Nile looked down when he said it.

"I'm so sorry Nile. I didn't mean to do it that was a mistake." Kyoya apologized.

Nile didn't answer but looked down. He was really worried about what happened last night, he really didn't expect for Kyoya to do that.

"Nile...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kyoya, don't worry that's just because you love me…right?"

"Of course I do Nile. I really love you." Kyoya said then held Nile's hand.

"I love you too Kyoya. I didn't tell you once because I'm too afraid that maybe you won't like me back."

"Not true Nile. I'll always love you no matter what."

"Thanks Kyoya."

After that, Kyoya held Nile's face then drag him into a kiss. Nile kissed him back while he had a dextrous on his arm but he ignored it.

They broke the kiss after a minute then gasped. Kyoya intended to go outside for a walk so he asked permission to Nile if it's okay.

Nile nodded then let Kyoya walk outside. When Kyoya went outside his friends was waiting for him outside.

"So how is he Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

"He's alright."

"Oh thank goodness." Madoka said.

Kyoya walked away from his friends then went directly outside downstairs. He went out of the hospital and went into the café where he used to go when he's hungry.

He ordered a hamburger just for himself and a soft drink. He ate slowly and until he's full, he paid for his order and went back into the hospital.

When he went inside, he saw that Nile was lying on the bed sleeping. He was tired because he had a fever. Nile's face was red because of the fever he had.

Kyoya sat into the chair next to Nile and watched him while he sleeps. He looks so cute when he was asleep especially when his face turns red because of the fever.

He tried to wake Nile up but he can't because of his cuteness, he touched Nile's head, he's trying to know his temperature.

His head was still hot. There's nothing else to do so he'd ignored it and just guard him for a while.

Kyoya felt so sleepy, he intended to just sleep there beside him. He lied down on Nile's bed beside the Egyptian then closed his eyes.

Then he suddenly woke up and found out that Nile's still asleep. He checked his temperature for a minute and it's still okay. Suddenly, he noticed that Nile's beginning to wake up.

He got up then watched Nile waking up. The Egyptian looked around then he still saw blurred surroundings.

* * *

After that, he looked right beside him then he saw that everything is clear now. He saw Kyoya smiling in front of him. He also smiled at Kyoya.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh-huh." Nile nodded.

Kyoya then suddenly got his face closer to Nile. He closed his eyes then let his lips get closer to Nile. He kissed him then explored Nile's mouth. Nile kissed him back then stopped it until they needed air.

Kyoya let go of Nile slowly then smiled at him. He thought that he should stay with Nile at the hospital for a while.

* * *

**Okay here's my second chapter and sorry if any part just sucks…  
Please don't review if you don't like this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This contains some hard YAOI…  
Now this time this had some Masamune x Nile hard YAOI…**

* * *

Nile was still resting at the hospital and his fever was almost healed. Last time he had high temperature but now, his body temperature is becoming normal.

He surely thought that he would come out in the hospital tomorrow. He's so happy and he also missed his home with Kyoya.

Suddenly, someone came in the hospital. It was one and only Masamune, he just wanted to visit Nile. At first the Egyptian was irritated but when the number 1 blader smiled at him kindly.

Nile blushed then stared at him for a while but then he stared away so that Masamune wouldn't notice the blush on his face.

Then Egyptian had a crush on Masamune since they battled in the Beyblade World Championships but he was not able to show his feelings for him because someone already loved him but still he had a crush on him.

"Hey Nile."

"Hey."

"So are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay so how is your fever?"

"Nah...It's okay already. I just need to rest and tomorrow I'm sure that I could go out in here."

Nile smiled while he said it to Masamune, it's true that he like likes him but he was not sure if Masamune also likes him.

"Okay so bye I'm going now." Masamune said.

"Wait…Masamune!"

"Hmm what?"

"Oh uh nothing just…go."

Masamune had left the room and when he went out he saw Kyoya standing at the door and was about to come in.

Kyoya had darkened eyes and stared at Masamune darkly. He didn't want him to get closer to Nile and he thinks he's an idiot well he really is.

He stared at the Egyptian and tried to be silent for a while. He closed the door and sat next to Nile.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Nothing he just visited me here."

Nile had a grin smile and it's too obvious for Kyoya that something's not right in here.

"You like him don't you?"

"What me? Nah…how could I possibly like him, he's nothing but a moron."

"I know but mark my words Nile…don't get closer to him you got that? You're mine and no one would take away you from me."

Nile swallowed in his throat and Kyoya's words might be hurtful to him. But he just nodded and looked down he at least liked Masamune a lot.

Kyoya smiled at Nile then touched his face and drag him into a kiss. Nile kissed him back then blushed.

"So are you feeling okay now?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah I feel so much better now."

"Hmm just let me check first."

Kyoya touched Nile's head and neck. He felt that his body temperature is normal and he also got happy that he would go out with him tomorrow.

It was getting darker, Kyoya checked the time and it was 8:30 p.m. He told Nile to rest and the Egyptian is getting excited for his big day tomorrow.

"Goodnight Nile, sleep well."

"Goodnight Kyoya."

Nile smiled when he was asleep and can't wait to go out tomorrow.

***The next morning***

Nile got up early in the morning and smiled. He was very excited that he could go out free. He stared at the window then sighed in relief.

Kyoya also woke up then stretched his arms. He saw Nile smiling then he watched Nile's happy face, he's also excited for Nile to go out now.

The Egyptian felt better and his fever is gone. At last he'll be free again, he could now beyblade and do some stuff that he wanted in his life.

Anyway, the doctors checked up Nile and they said its okay for him to get out now. He went outside of the door then he hugged Kyoya for being happy.

When he was out, he quickly ran into his apartment where his friends also sleep there then he opened the front door.

"Surprise!" His friends said.

He got happy then his friends hugged him. Nile doesn't like hugs from his friends but still they're his friends.

"We're so happy that you're recovered Nile." Gingka said.

"Thanks guys, I'm so glad to be back."

Nile went upstairs in his room then he lied down on his bed. He relaxed at the comfortable bed and closed his eyes for a while.

Then suddenly while he was lying at the bed, someone opened the door. He looked at the person and it was only Masamune.

He blushed because the person that he liked a long time ago was inside his room. He smiled at him then closed the door so that Kyoya won't see him.

"Hey."

"Yeah hey, so what's up?" Nile asked.

"I'm good, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could go at my place tonight."

"You want me to go with you? Yeah sure but, Kyoya won't let me." Nile blushed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Masamune grabbed Nile's hand then they together walked downstairs. Nile blushed then he was getting nervous because if Kyoyawould got him with Masamune, he's so dead.

Nile took his hands away from Masamune then tried to find Kyoya. He saw that he was just right there at the side. Actually there were many peopled celebrating the party.

He went at Kyoya and he was right next at Tsubasa.

"Hey Kyoya…umm can I ask you something?"

"Hmm yeah what is it?"

"Can I go at Masamune's place tonight? Actually I'll sleep right there."

"Umm of course sure you can."

"Then why are you letting me now?"

"That's because you said that you're just friends right?"

"Yep of course we're friends yeah no problem."

Nile can't believe Kyoya is letting him go. Anyway, he headed back at Masamune then smiled at him.

"Yes! I'll go at your place tonight he's practically letting me go."

"Oh good, so let's head there right now."

"Wait now? Okay sure I also told him to sleep with you and he said yes."

"Wait sleep with me? Okay sure fine whatever."

Nile also didn't notice that Masamune also like likes him. He only thought that he's the only one who likes him but he's wrong. The annoying teen or should I say Masamune would also like him.

Anyway, it was already afternoon and it's getting darker. So they were now at Masamune's apartment and Nile was amazed about the place.

He was getting excited to sleep with Masamune, when he got upstairs on Masamune's front door he opened it then turned the lights on. Nile was really amazed because of the king sized bed and large room.

Nile held Masamune's hand then he blushed. The Egyptian sat at the bed then laid down, it also feels comfortable like at Kyoya's.

Masamune sat next to Nile then also lied next to him. They were together staring at the ceiling.

Anyway, Nile watched the time and it was 6:13 p.m. He actually takes a half bath on that hour so he went directly into the shower room and stripped his self.

He washed his self with soap then after a minute, he was done so he changed his self actually he asked permission from Masamune if he could borrow his clothes, Masamune just nodded and smiled at him.

He borrowed a yellow shirt and black pants. It's perfectly fit at him then he sat next at Masamune again. Every time when he was beside Masamune, he just blushed and he doesn't know why.

Now it's Masamune's time to take a shower, he went into the shower room then washed his self.

As for the Egyptian teen, he just lied there and does nothing but wait for him to get out of the shower.

When Masamune was finished washing his self, he change his clothes then went back right into the bed.

Anyway, Masamune was quite thinking that he's hungry. His stomach was growling and he wanted to eat dinner.

He invited Nile to go with him on a dinner at the restaurant. The Egyptian nodded and followed him right into the front door.

When they got into the restaurant, Masamune got hungrier and wanted to eat now. They went inside and took a sit.

He ordered two fries, two hamburgers and two soft drinks just for both of them. Masamune ate faster until he chocked. He drank the soft drink quickly then sighed.

Nile had a sweat drop in his head then chuckled at Masamune then continued eating. He also blushed because of Masamune staring at him.

After they were finished eating, they head back into the apartment. Masamune watched the time and it was 8:15.

"Hey the time is so fast." Masamune complained.

"It's because we roam around the park didn't we?"

"Oh I remember."

But before that Masamune stared at Nile for a while. Nile blushed madly but he didn't know Masamune noticed his blush.

Then after that Masamune locked the door then slowly turned the lights off. Nile was curious and he blushed so red.

"Umm are we sleeping?" Nile asked then blushed.

Masamune got closer at Nile then grab his shoulders and licked the Egyptian's neck. Nile blushed and closed his hands tighter.

"M-Masamune what are…"

Then after that he quickly kissed Nile deeply. Nile moaned in his mouth then Masamune explored the Egyptian's mouth.

Nile was quite shocked then he blushed so red. After that, he broke the kiss and gasped.

"Masamune, I won't do that if I were you." Nile panted.

"But I did it I noticed how you blushed so much every time I'm always in front of you."

"You what? But I…"

"No need to explain Nile, I know you liked me it's quite obvious for me you know."

"Yeah but…"

"I liked you so much Nile and I admitted it."

"You…you like me?" Nile blushed.

From that moment, Masamune grabbed Nile's shirt then kissed him again deeply. Nile wrapped his arms around Masamune's back then held it tightly.

They broke the kiss after a minute. Then suddenly Masamune pushed Nile into the bed then held Nile's shoulder then licked his neck, he bit it harder and a visible mark showed up on Nile's neck.

The Egyptian held the cover of the bed tightly then moaned. After that Masamune took off Nile's shirt and pants. He also took off his clothing.

Then after that Masamune thrust into Nile's insides. The Egyptian moaned and hissed the pain.

"Ahhh! Masamune it hurts, I can't take this."

"Don't worry, it'll be gone."

Masamune held Nile's shoulders then thrust harder as he could. He noticed Nile blushing and he wanted to hear more of Nile's moan.

"M-Masamune it hurts! Please stop ahhhh!"

"I won't stop until I'll cum inside you."

Masamune felt that Nile's inside feels so good. He couldn't stop from thrusting him inside. Nile couldn't take the pain in his private organ.

"Ahhhhh! Stop it Masamune it hurts."

Masamune thrust harder and Nile was in pleasure. The pain at Nile's private organ was gone and Masamune finally found Nile's sweet spot.

"That's it Masamune faster please!"

Nile begged for more thrust every time he was in pleasure. Masamune was glad when Nile wanted more.

Masamune thrust as fast as he could then suddenly slowed down and his semen went out and cum at Nile's insides.

Nile panted then put his clothes on. He felt embarrassed about what happened to him at this night.

"That feels so good Nile." Masamune said while putting his clothes on.

"No it doesn't. I only told you to thrust faster because I was full of pleasure."

"So you want some more?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon Nile it's our first time together."

"Pfft no way you already bruised my neck."

"Oh sorry at least it's just a hickey."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone would notice this."

"Just put your scarf on they'll not notice it."

Masamune wrapped his arms around Nile's hips and licked his neck.

"Stop it Masamune, let's not do some sex again."

"Alright fine we'll not do it anymore I promise."

"Whatever we'll never gonna be together I already have a boyfriend."

"Pfft oh yeah? Then I'll get you from Kyoya."

"Pfft yeah right, I'm his boyfriend right now."

"Fine then, well let's forget about that and let's sleep now."

"Alright fine."

The two lied down together and hugged each other.

"Goodnight Nile."

"Goodnight Masamune."

* * *

**Okay sorry if this sucks and I'll have Kyoya x Nile next…  
And seriously don't review if you don't like it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Hard YAOI Masamune x Nile (before) and Kyoya x Nile (after)**

* * *

Nile woke up early in a sudden. He checked the time and it was 6:03 a.m. it's so early then he tried to go back to sleep but he can't.

He noticed that Masamune was at his side snoring. He blushed from about what happened at the two of them last night and it was horrible and felt like a nightmare for him.

He really doesn't want to be raped except by Kyoya but its natural because he loved Masamune a little.

Anyway, Masamune woke up next then he saw that Nile was sitting in the bed looking down. So he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Good morning Nile!"

"Good morning Masamune." Nile said in a lower voice.

"Is something wrong? You look upset."

"How can't I be? You raped me last night and…and…"

"Whatever, you don't understand don't you. I love you Nile didn't I told you last night?"

"I know but...I already had someone I love."

"Don't worry Nile, even if Kyoya still loves you and you love him, you're still mine and I'm yours."

"No! Kyoya owns me."

"Oh yeah then what if I do this?"

Masamune grab Nile's shoulder then drag him closer and kissed him deeply. Nile blushed then moaned in his mouth.

"...Mmmm!"

Masamune let go of him then stared at him madly.

"You liked that don't you?"

"No! I don't."

"Then I guess I'll give you more!"

Masamune pushed Nile on the bed then licked his neck and leaved a hickey again. Nile blushed redly then he wrapped his hands around Masamune's back then held his shirt tightly.

"Aaahhh! Masamune don't..."

"Oh c'mon Nile why don't you at least tell me you love me?"

"Alright fine I love you, happy now?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to heard."

After that Masamune stripped Nile and he did the same thing on him. He kissed Nile deeply then broke it after a minute.

He held Nile's shoulders then thrust him. Nile blushed then he moaned, he felt so good but he didn't tell Masamune how he felt.

Nile didn't feel any pain but pleasure. He smiled and blushed but suddenly, Masamune noticed that he liked it so he thrust harder and deeper.

"Aaaah! Masamune thrust aahh faster please."

"No problem."

Masamune thrust fast as he can then he was thrusting the Egyptian's sweet spot. Nile held the bed's cloth tighter and until Masamune slowed down.

"Nile! I'm cumming."

"Cum inside me Masamune please."

Masamune's semen went out then panted for a while. He sat next to Nile then put on his clothes.

After Nile had put on his clothes, he noticed that he already got two hickeys on his neck. He sighed then put on his tan scarf so that no one would notice it.

"Masamune?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go home now."

"N-now? But aren't you gonna stay here for a while?"

"In your dreams, I lived with Kyoya remember?"

"Fine I'll come with you."

"Ugh! You're so rude."

The two went out and Nile was irritated by Masamune. He didn't want him around sometimes even he liked him but he was just so disturbing.

When they were at the apartment, Nile ran quickly until he found came into Kyoya quickly. He smiled at Kyoya then hugged him.

Masamune got jealous then he crossed his arms. He got more jealous when he saw that Nile kissed Kyoya.

Nile was really trying to make Masamune jealous. He doesn't love him but he still like likes him.

Anyway, Nile broke the kiss with Kyoya and turned back at Masamune then smiled at him. Masamune pissed off then stared away from him.

"So how's your night there Nile?" Kyoya asked.

"It's fine."

"Okay so let's now head upstairs shall we?"

"Yeah I'll just come along."

Kyoya first headed upstairs then Nile stayed first. He just had something to say with Masamune.

"Hey uhh Masamune?"

"What?!"

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry about a while ago and I hope you'll understand."

Nile didn't wait for his reply then he quickly went downstairs at Kyoya's room. Masamune just walked away disappointedly.

Anyway, when Nile was already at Kyoya's room, he sat next to Kyoya then lied on his shoulder.

But then, Kyoya suddenly got up on his position then locked the door. Nile's eyes widened then probably known what he's meant to do.

"Uh...Kyoya can't we uh...do this maybe next time?"

"There is no more time Nile, we should start this now."

Kyoya removed Nile's tan scarf at his neck then suddenly he saw two hickeys on his neck.

"Who did this to you?"

"What? Uh umm…"

Nile looked down and blushed. He didn't want to tell Kyoya from about what happened last night because he knew that he would get mad.

"It was Masamune wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" Nile blushed madly.

"No more games Nile I already knew it."

Nile swallowed in his throat then he step backwards.

"And for that I'm gonna punish you." Kyoya said.

Kyoya suddenly grabbed Nile's shirt then kissed him deeply. Nile blushed then moaned in Kyoya's mouth.

Then after that they broke the kiss and first Kyoya took off Nile's shirt. Nile grabbed his wrist then stopped him from stripping him.

Kyoya ignored it then continue from stripping him. After that he took off his own clothes then kissed Nile suddenly.

Nile held Kyoya's shoulders tightly then broke it after a minute.

"It starts right here." Kyoya said.

Kyoya managed to lick Nile's neck then leaves a mark.

"Do you need to mark it every time you do this to me?" Nile asked.

"Whatever just relax."

Then after that Kyoya held Nile's hips then thrust his entrance behind. He thrust deeper and until he could hear Nile's moans.

Nile smiled and blushed. He felt good with Kyoya thrusting him, he moaned loudly and he held the bed's cloth tightly.

"Ahhh! Kyoya...this feels good please ahhh thrust faster."

"Hmm, I knew that you would like this."

Kyoya thrust faster and deeper at Nile's entrance behind. He moved his hands into Nile's shoulders then held it tightly.

Nile blushed and he felt so good like he wouldn't wanna end it yet. He closed his eyes then smiled.

After Kyoya was thrusting him faster, he let out his semen inside of Nile's entrance without a warning or signal.

Nile could feel his semen then he panted and sat into the bed. He put on his clothes then lied down on the bed and watched the ceiling.

After the leone user had put on his clothes, he lied down next to Nile then had his opportunity to move his hands into Nile's.

Nile blushed then quickly kissed Kyoya on the cheek and got up.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Nile."

* * *

**To be continued…  
Okay now here's my another chapter and I hope you liked it…**


	5. Chapter 5

Nile was lying beside Kyoya and staring at the ceiling. He noticed that Kyoya fell asleep at his side after what happened to both of them.

He sighed then he got up although he was bored. He intended to go outside for a while so he opened the door and headed downstairs at the living room.

He sat down at the couch then closed his eyes for a minute. Then after that he noticed that his side had shifted.

It was only Masamune he smiled at him for a while then looked down. He just wanted to avoid Masamune because Kyoya told him so.

"Hey." Masamune said.

"..."

"Uh what's the problem?"

"I can't talk to you right now okay Masamune now I'll just go."

"Hey wait, Nile!"

Nile left the living room then headed upstairs. He was disappointed because he doesn't want to be with Masamune anymore.

He had enough of him and in his life he wanted Kyoya. He opened the door of his room then after that he went in, he saw Kyoya still asleep.

Nile liked Kyoya's cute face he smiled then lied next to Kyoya and snuggled at him. He embraced Kyoya then closed his eyes and slept with him.

Kyoya could feel himself warm then he opened his eyes slowly. He saw that Nile was beside him hugging him tightly.

He hugged him back then he kissed Nile on the top of his head. Nile smiled then fell into a deep sleep.

As the two were sleeping together they didn't notice that they were having sweet moments together.

* * *

After that they've sleep together, Kyoya was the first one who woke up. He stretched his arms then yawned.

He looked at Nile beside him then he blushed because of his cuteness when he sleeps. Kyoya noticed the rain and felt cold, he wrapped his arms around his body then looked down.

Nile felt cold too he moaned then moved his self on the bed. So Kyoya intended to put a soft blanket on the Egyptian so that his self would be warm enough.

Kyoya watched outside of the window. He saw that outside was raining and it's a problem to him.

He had intended to bey battle with Gingka since last afternoon but he can't because of the rain.

He went outside to see Gingka though Nile was still asleep. He walked downstairs then he saw him sitting at the couch.

Kyoya sat next to him then looked down. He was waiting for Gingka to speak to him. Gingka turned right and he saw it was Kyoya then he smiled.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Yeah hey."

"Sorry we can't battle, it's raining."

"I know but maybe there are other ways we could battle in this rain."

"Hmm...uh...umm"

Kyoya was waiting for Gingka's response then he focused to stare at him.

"Aha! I got it."

"What should we do?"

"Let's play truth or dare instead."

Kyoya slapped his self then fell (anime) into the floor. He got up then sat with Gingka.

"Why you, you're so ugh!" Kyoya groaned.

"But can't we play instead we battle?"

"Save it you go ahead you moron!" Kyoya said while heading upstairs.

"Huh?" Gingka scratched his head.

Kyoya slammed the door though he thinks Gingka's a moron. Well he is sometimes but he's still a friend of Kyoya.

Anyway, he went in then he saw Nile was sitting at the bed looking down. He's already awake but his face looks he's having problems.

"Hey Nile."

"Hey." He said in a lower voice.

"Oh you look down, do you have any problems?"

"No, I just wanted to go out with you but I guess we can't, it's raining."

"Go out, with me? It's fine we can still have a date in this rain."

"But how?"

"Just come with me I'll show you."

Kyoya led Nile outside and they went into the front door.

"Oh just wait there I'll tell Gingka we'll go out."

"Okay."

Kyoya ran into Gingka at his room then told him they'll go out.

"Hey Gingka can we borrow your umbrella?"

"Yeah sure, why'd you borrow it?"

"We're going out."

"Oh really wow cool so good luck."

Kyoya came back to Nile wearing his black jacket with a hood. Nile also wore his blue jacket then they went out together.

"Shall we?"

Nile smiled and nodded instead of a reply.

Kyoya opened the umbrella then both of them walked together in a rain, Nile smiled and quite curious about the rain.

"Wait you love rain?"

"Oh no, It's just there is quite no rain in Egypt."

"Oh okay."

As the two were walking together Kyoya thought of being hungry so he turned back to Nile then asked him to eat in a restaurant.

"Nile I'm hungry can we eat?"

"Yep me too so let's go."

They two headed in a Japanese restaurant there they sat in a chair with a table together.

"Umm Nile what order do you want?"

"Uh noodles, ramen and sushi."

"You sure?"

"Oh c'mon what do you expect, I'm hungry"

"Alright fine."

Kyoya ordered the choices that Nile had said. He didn't want to make his younger boyfriend feel upset.

Anyway, when their order was served Kyoya grab a bowl of noodles then ate it with chopsticks.

He saw Nile was eating ramen, he was curious because he haven't saw Nile ate with chopsticks before.

"How'd you know how to use those things?" Kyoya asked.

"Nah, Gingka taught me when we ate noodles before."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Masamune went into the apartment where Nile stayed in there. He was finding Nile and he was about to tell him something but he's not there. He went to Gingka to ask him where he was.

"Hey Gingka, where's Nile?"

"Nile? Well he was with Kyoya and he said that they'll go out together."

"What? You know where they went?"

"Nope but why do you feel so worried for him?"

"Nothing, cause he's my friend?"

"Huh?"

Gingka scratched his head and he thought Masamune was weird about Nile.

Anyway, Kyoya and Nile were finish eating then Kyoya watched the time from his cell phone. It was 5:40 p.m.

"So where are we going next?"

"I don't know, watch movies?"

"Yeah okay let's go!"

It was still raining so there is no other way for them to go anywhere. Nile also liked to watch movies especially with Kyoya.

When they were at the movie station, Kyoya was letting Nile decide what to watch. Nile was thinking something perfect for both of them.

But Kyoya was thinking something horror and violence. Then finally he found some movie that he wanted to watch.

"Hey Nile maybe we should watch this."

"Uh that? Don't you think it's kind of scary?"

"Nah don't worry this is great."

"Okay maybe."

Nile was nervous about what had Kyoya pick and he knew that it was horror movie.

They went in and it was a perfect timing for them that the movie was about to begin. Nile was starting to hide at Kyoya's shirt.

"Kyoya, I'm scared."

"Don't worry it's just a movie."

"But Kyoya..."

"I thought you were brave."

"Yeah but...fine!"

It's true that Nile was brave but he just doesn't want to watch some movies that could scare him.

At first the title was about to show up in a screen and it scares Nile but before that Kyoya scared him first.

"Boo!"

"Aaahhh! Why you, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh c'mon I'm just trying to scare you."

"Hmmp!"

Nile crossed his arms then stared at the screen. He was afraid that the scary part would almost show up

"Aaaah! Kyoya I'm scared I wanna go home."

He closed his eyes then hugged Kyoya in his chest. Kyoya was still enjoying the movie but he can't enjoy watching because Nile was scared.

"Alright, alright let's go home sorry for scaring you."

Kyoya was impressed by Nile's cute face when he was scared. He also saw him blushed when he held his shirt tightly.

Anyway, they head back home then quickly ran upstairs into their room. The movie that they'd watched was stuck in Nile's head.

Kyoya comforted him so that he could be fearless. They opened the door of the room then sat down at the bed.

"Nile, I'm sorry I should've let you choose a movie."

"It's okay. Just don't scare me again okay?"

"Okay but what if I do this."

Kyoya hugged Nile tightly then they were enjoying their sweet moments together. Nile hugged Kyoya back then he kissed him deeply.

They broke the kiss after a minute then after that Kyoya kissed Nile on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Nile."

"Whatever goodnight Kyoya, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**To be continued…  
Okay please review and I hope you like it! XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Hard yaoi alert Kyoya x Nile (before) Masamune x Nile (after)**

* * *

Gingka outside was running as fast as he can, he was heading at Kyoya and Nile's room. Finally he made it then he suddenly opened the door without knocking.

"Hey guys!" He grinned.

When he looked at them, he'd saw them sleeping together but after he'd yelled they were surprised then suddenly got up.

Kyoya groaned then stretched his arms staring madly at Gingka. He was mad because he didn't consider them sleeping.

"What do you want Gingka, why did you wake us up this early?" Kyoya asked.

"Sorry, just being excited okay anyway Madoka told me that we're having a vacation and all of you are invited, so you wanna come?"

Kyoya had thought for a second though he hated some stupid vacations.

"Of course Gingka we're coming together." Nile said.

"What the…"

"Oh okay great, so you go and you know get ready your things."

Gingka walked away then closed the door. Kyoya crossed his arms then stared at Nile madly.

"What?"

"Nile, why the hell did you fucking told him that we're coming with them?"

"Because I'd love vacations, why, don't you want to have some fun?"

"I don't need fun, whatever if you want to come then I'll stay here."

"Okay fine, have it your way then."

Kyoya crossed his arms then stared away at Nile. Well those two could maybe get an argument about this.

Nile looked away then intended on walking outside then slammed the door on purpose. Kyoya never thought that he would actually make him upset like that.

He suddenly got up then chased him downstairs. He saw him talking to Gingka then he walked at them in a rush.

He smiled at Nile then held his shoulders then talked to him silently.

"Nile I'm so sorry okay I agree that we'll come with them in a vacation together so please I'm so sorry."

Nile thought about it first then after that he smirked at Kyoya.

"Okay, apology accepted."

He smiled at him then Kyoya dragged him into a hug. Nile hugged him back then closed his eyes and smiled.

After that they stared at Gingka then talked to him about their vacation for tomorrow.

"So Gingka, how many are you inviting for tomorrow?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh uh let me think... Me, Madoka, Kenta, Nile, Kyoya..." Gingka thought then counted his fingers silently.

Kyoya and Nile waited for him in a minute then they had a sweat drop on their heads because of waiting.

"...Chao Xin, Tsubasa, Benkei, Chi Yun, Hikaru..."

"Boy, he's slow at counting." Nile complained.

"Zeo and...Toby okay so all of us are twenty in all."

"Twenty? Oh we're so many, fine whatever."

"Okay so I'm going to prepare my things, you guys go ahead too."

Gingka went upstairs then prepared his things while those two downstairs were planning for a race going upstairs.

"Let's race Nile the one who loses will prepare my things and even his things."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"What, are you afraid to lose?"

"Fine whatever, let's do it in 3."

"2"

"1"

"Go now!" They both shouted together.

They were both running at the same time though Kyoya was even faster than Nile. He thought that he was going to lose but he'd tried his best to run faster.

Nile ran as fast as he can then until he'd reach Kyoya and he was heading first. Finally he was almost near the front door then he quickly opened it then grinned.

"Yes! I won, who's the loser now Kyoya? You go prepare everything for tomorrow." Nile said.

"Hey wait that's not fair."

"You're the one who said it now start fixing everything."

Kyoya groaned then he prepared his things and also Nile's things. Nile laughed at him quietly then he lied at the bed.

Nile waited for Kyoya to finish so he yelled at him to hurry up.

"Would you hurry up?"

"Pfft, why don't you do it yourself?"

"In your dreams you're the one who's a loser."

Kyoya had a sweat drop on his head then he was mad about preparing and fixing everything.

Nile tried to relax while waiting at him then closed his eyes for a while then suddenly fell asleep. After that Kyoya was finish in his work then stared at Nile.

"Hey there sleepy head I'm finish."

"Oh great but don't you dare call me sleepy head."

"Okay fine so can we have 'fun'?"

Nile totally knew what he meant then he tried to think about it.

"I don't know Kyoya you seemed tired about fixing things."

"I can't be tired if you'll agree to do it."

"Uh..."

Kyoya came closer to him then suddenly removed his scarf. Nile blushed then stared away. Next Kyoya licked Nile's neck then leaved a mark.

Then he slowly took off his coat while still licking his neck then pulled off his pants. After that he'd strip off Nile, he also strip his self then began to push Nile at the bed.

He slipped his private organ at him then Nile was starting to blush redly and moaned. He liked his cute face and sweet moans.

Kyoya smirked then he thrust as fast as he can and until he's starting to slow down and his semen went out.

They both panted and Kyoya still wants more. In Nile's thoughts he felt so good and he also still wants more but he wasn't able to tell it to Kyoya.

"Nile that feels so good, your insides feels good I still want more."

Nile thought about it first so he decided to just tell it to Kyoya.

"Kyoya...let's do it."

"Can I thrust inside your ass?"

"...Yeah, maybe"

"Great, so let's start...now."

He suddenly turned Nile into the other position then thrust him inside his ass. Nile moaned loudly then blushed also.

Kyoya held his pinned his hips then began to thrust harder. He couldn't stop because he felt Nile's insides behind was so good.

Nile held the bed's cloth tightly and until he could feel that Kyoya was trying to slow down and his semen went out.

He panted then blushed and tried to calm down then put his clothes on. After that Kyoya already had dressed he lied down next to Nile then hugged him.

Nile closed his eyes then hugged him back. Kyoya kissed Nile's head then smelled the sweet scent of his hair.

After they'd both brought their sweet moments together, they both planned on going outside.

They both sat at the couch then Nile lied at Kyoya's shoulder then tried to relax. Kyoya held Nile's hand then Nile held it back.

Gingka could see that they were sweet together and he'd just remembered that someone also 'liked' him and that would be Masamune.

After all that he could think he'd just ignored it and didn't mind their situations. Then he'd just go back to his room and tried to relax there alone.

***The next day***

Gingka first woke up then grinned. He was excited in their vacation and he couldn't wait to have fun with his friends.

Nile's phone alarmed then he woke up then yawned. He woke up Kyoya then after that, he went into the bathroom to shower his self.

Then after he'd washed his self, Kyoya proceeded into the bathroom then showered his self. Nile prepared their bag then was quite excited in their vacation.

After Kyoya had washed and put his clothes on, he smiled at Nile and he couldn't tell how he felt about the vacation.

"Shall we?" Nile asked.

"Yeah"

They both headed outside then went into Gingka. They would meet in their meeting place together at the B-Pit.

When they already got there, they seemed so many and they were all waiting for their service van.

After a minute the van had arrived and it was two vans because one won't fit with them. They went inside their vans then smiled and also excited for a vacation.

Nile noticed that Kyoya was in the other van and its okay for him but it's just a problem that the boy that he's trying to avoid was beside him.

Masamune smiled at him then he blushed and stared away. He felt that every time Masamune's beside him, he was tearing him and Kyoya apart.

There's no more choice to do but just make friends with him.

"Hey Nile what's up?" Masamune asked.

"Hmm uh nothing"

Nile crossed his arms then stared at the window. Masamune tried to move his hands into Nile's shoulders then drag him closer.

He blushed at him then Masamune noticed his blush so he run his fingers into his duo coloured hair.

Gingka was at the front seat of the van so he could really notice that two of them sweet together.

"Aww your two are sweet together." Gingka said.

"Yeah, are you guys having a penmanship?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Do you mean relationship?" Chao Xin corrected.

"Oh yeah sorry, so do you?"

"Uh..."

"Yes we do have a relationship together." Masamune answered.

"Sorry actually he's lying we don't have a relationship."

"No, no, no it's true we had relationship."

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"We don't."

"We do."

They both argued together in the van and all of their friends sweat dropped and tried to watch them.

"Okay stop it guys enough!" Gingka yelled.

"Hmmp!"

Nile crossed his arms then tried to calm down stared at the window. Masamune tried to get his attention so he moved closer to Nile then put his hands on Nile's shoulders.

He was supposed to scream at him but he'd wanted not to get any trouble so he's just ignored him then tried to calm down.

While their vacationing place was still far, others fell asleep at the van but others just stayed awoke.

Without noticing Nile was lying at Masamune's shoulder and Masamune was lying on Nile's head. Gingka was still awake so he saw what happened.

Gingka chuckled silently and he also saw behind him that Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Zeo and Hikaru were awake so he pointed Nile and Masamune through them.

They all laughed silently then Hikaru tried to ask Gingka about those two having relationship.

"Hey Gingka, are those two really having relationship?" Hikaru asked.

"Well actually yes but Masamune was dumped by Nile."

"Oh...so who's his boyfriend?" Zeo asked.

"Uh...Kyoya."

"Okay so are we there yet?" Chao Xin asked.

"Almost near."

Gingka was looking closely across and he noticed that they were near at the beach. He screamed at the van and anyone who's asleep suddenly woke up.

"Hey guys, guys, guys! We're almost near!"

Nile, Masamune, Toby, Wales or should I say the person that had slept suddenly woke up. Others that saw what happened laughed quietly.

Masamune stretched his hands then looked at Nile. He noticed that everyone was making fun of them but why?

"Hey what's everyone laughing at?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"We're laughing because...you'd slept with Nile in his head!"

Gingka laughed loudly then pointed at Masamune and Nile but Nile just ignored it. When Gingka looked closely at the window of the van, he saw that their almost near.

He screamed at the van then turned back to them then pointed at the place.

"Hey guys, guys, guys, guys! We're almost near I can wait!"

When they got there they all went out of the van then enjoyed the fresh air. Nile waited for Kyoya to get out then finally he did.

He ran into Kyoya then hugged him tightly. He smiled at him then looked into his eyes. Masamune looked at them then he felt jealous.

Nile had the opportunity to kiss Kyoya so he wrapped his arms around his neck then kissed him. Kyoya French kissed him then he explored Nile's mouth.

The others were smiling and watching them having their sweet moments together but the others knew Masamune was jealous so they teased him.

"Ohhhh somebody's busted!" Chao Xin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hehe you're jealous aren't ya?"

"What? No I'm not!" Masamune blushed.

"It's pretty obvious, even your face is so red."

"No stop it!"

Masamune covered his face then ran away from them. He was embarrassed by them so he intended on going to Toby and Zeo.

"Hey Masamune what's up?" Zeo said.

"Uh I was just teased by them and their making fun of me so that's why I'd come here." Masamune grinned.

"O-kay so why are they teasing you?"

"Uh..."

"It's because he likes Nile, Masamune why don't you tell Nile how you felt huh?" Chao Xin said.

"Errr stop it guys enough!"

Masamune blushed then he growled because his friends were laughing and pointing at him. Zeo and Toby managed to laugh at their best friend but he noticed them quickly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Is it true Masamune you like Nile so much?"

"Why is it wrong to like him huh? Is it?"

"Maybe"

Zeo and Toby laughed loudly and pointed at Masamune. He blushed from embarrassment then covered it and crossed his arms.

He ignored it then he started looking away so that they wouldn't have make fun of him again.

After a while, Gingka called his friends to come inside the hotel then they followed. Nile held Kyoya's hand tightly so that they shouldn't be apart.

Masamune was looking at both of them then he crossed his arms and the others looked at him and it's obvious that he's jealous.

"Are you jealous again Masamune?" Chao Xin asked.

"Why don't you figure it yourself?"

They continued walking and until they'd went upstairs to walk into their rooms. The rooms were only good for two.

So they'd decided to choose their partners. It's hard enough for them to think so they'd decided for Gingka to think.

"Hey Gingka why don't you decide who will be our roommate?" Da Xiang said.

"Uh okay let's see so I'll be with...um...Kenta." Gingka said.

"Yes finally I'll be with Gingka!"

"Okay so Madoka, you'll be with...Hikaru."

"What? I'm with Madoka?"

"Yes what would you expect?"

"Okay."

"Okay Tsubasa would be with...Sophie."

"Yeah no problem" Sophie said.

"Now let's see...Da Xiang you'll be with Chao Xin."

"Oh yes finally."

"Mei-Mei you'll be with Chi Yun."

"Okay fine" Chi Yun said.

"Hmm Benkei you'll be with Demure."

"Uh are you sure Gingka?" Demure asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Demure gulped then stared nervously at Benkei.

"Toby you'll be with uh…Zeo."

"Nah okay Gingka that's what you said so."

"Wales, you'll be with Julian."

"Hmm okay so Kyoya you'll be with...Yu."

"What? Hey no fair" Kyoya said.

"Right Gingky, why do I have to be with Yoyo?"

"That's what came into my mind."

"Wait hold on where's Nile supposed to be with?" Kyoya asked while looking at Nile.

"He's with...Masamune."

"What the..."

"Yes finally I'm with Nile!" Masamune said.

"B-but Gingka I..."

"It's okay Nile." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya are you serious? You're letting me take away from you?"

"Hey it's okay, the important thing is I love you."

Kyoya embraced Nile then he kissed him on the top of his head.

"I love you too Kyoya."

Nile smiled at him then let him go. Anyway, they'd all put their things inside their rooms and Nile was pretty upset without Kyoya.

"Hey uh Masamune...I wanna go outside." Nile said.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Outside"

"You're going at Kyoya aren't you?"

"What's wrong if I'll go to him?"

Masamune blocked Nile into the door and Nile was finding a way how to get rid of him. He pushed Masamune at the side then had the opportunity to get out.

"Get out of my way idiot." Nile said.

When he made his way out, he ran into Kyoya's room then he knocked the door outside of the room.

"Come in!" Yu said.

Nile came in then he was glad that he'd saw Kyoya. He came near to him then he noticed that Kyoya looks kind of a little bored.

"Hey Kyoya what's up?"

"Ugh! That little brat won't let me watch TV."

"Then I guess cartoons are better than any of your shows." Yu said.

"Why you..."

"Don't worry Kyoya, why don't you go out with me?"

"Okay sure."

Kyoya grab Nile's hands then he managed to drag him into a kiss but suddenly Gingka came in and they'd almost had done their kiss.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Gingka said.

"Yeah what do you want Gingky?" Yu asked.

"Uh you guys wanna come with us hang outside of the beach?" Gingka asked.

"Nah I wanna watch cartoons."

"Sure Gingka." Kyoya said.

"What? But I thought we'll go out." Nile said.

"Yeah we'll go out later but first, you wanna come with us at the beach?"

"Nah I'm staying here, you go ahead I just wanted to go out only the two of us."

"Okay"

"Hey Gingky wait up I wanna come!"

"Okay so let's go guys!" Gingka said.

Nile went out of Kyoya's room then he headed into his room where Masamune was there. He hated him but he still like likes him slight.

When he came in, he noticed that Masamune was staring at him up and down and he was crossing his arms.

Nile blushed redly then without knowing Masamune noticed it. Masamune intended to go closer to him then he grabbed his wrist then dragged him into a French kiss.

He moaned in his mouth then he blushed so red and he had no idea what to do to avoid Masamune from all this.

Masamune stopped the kiss then Nile panted as he blushed and looked down. He step backward then sat at the bed.

After that, Masamune sat next to Nile then he put his hand on Nile's other hand.

"Masamune, I'm so sorry if I've been avoiding you sometimes but I still liked you even if I love Kyoya."

"You like me even if...but don't you love?"

"I don't...know, but I also love you a little."

"I don't care if you love me a little but what's important is you still like me."

"R-Really? But...I don't know Masamune."

"Nile..."

Masamune grab Nile's hand then helped him to get up. He wrapped his arms around him then licked his neck and leaved a visible mark

Nile blushed then held Masamune's cloth tightly. He didn't realized what he'd just done. After that Masamune stripped his self and also stripped Nile.

Then he slowly thrust Nile's insides then the more he thrust the more heard Nile's sweet moans.

"Aaahhh! Masamune please stop it."

"Damn you're so tight, I can't stop."

"Aaahh Masamune!"

"Now that's more like it."

He thrust in his insides deeply then he managed to thrust faster and harder. After a few minutes, he slowed down then his semen went out at Nile's insides.

They both panted and Nile was embarrassed and he doesn't want to be raped by him. They put on their clothes then lied down on the bed.

Nile blushes a little then Masamune smiled looking at the ceiling. Then after a minute they both got up.

Masamune had the opportunity to kiss Nile and he was supposed to but suddenly someone came in their door and they were surprised that it was Kyoya.

Kyoya had really saw what happened when he came in then he got mad and stared at them madly.

"Kyoya I'm sorry it's not what it looks like okay? It was just a mistake." Nile said.

* * *

**Okay, phew finally I've done this long chapter so there you have it…  
Sorry if I'd updated late I'm busy studying at my exam and finally I'm so free to write another chapter and sorry if other parts doesn't make any sense, so anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hard yaoi: Kyoya x Nile (slight)**

* * *

Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw what happened at the room then suddenly he suddenly closed his hands tightly then stared at them angrily.

Nile was trying to calm Kyoya and tried to explain exactly what happened but he just can't. He can't think some of any reasonable explanation.

Kyoya came closer at Masamune then he looked like he was gonna kill him or something. He tried to punch him at the face until it bleeds.

"Why you, bastard!"

His fist almost came into Masamune's face but Nile stopped it.

"Stop it Kyoya that was just a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean misunderstood? That bastard is trying to..."

"He didn't do anything Kyoya just leave him alone."

"Now you're on his side?"

"No I'm not it's just that..."

"What you loved Masamune more than me?"

"What? I..."

Nile looked like he was gonna cry so he ran through Kyoya then went downstairs. Kyoya looked at Masamune then he looked back then followed Nile downstairs.

He searched for Nile outside then there's no sign of him anywhere. He tried looking for the other way then after he got there, he'd finally saw Nile.

He saw him looking down and sitting at the bench. He also saw his tears coming down from his eyes then he tried to comfort him.

Kyoya sat next to him then he tried to stare at him and say anything as he could.

"N-Nile...I'm so sorry I should've never hurt your feelings or anything that hurts you."

"..."

"Look I'm sorry for everything okay? I just...I couldn't tell you how I felt whenever Masamune's with you and I think...I'm just jealous that both of you were being together."

Nile wiped his tears away then he lifted his head then stared at Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I know you're jealous but you should've never tried to hurt him."

"I know but...it's just...I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry too Kyoya no matter what I'll always love you."

"I love you too Nile."

Nile grab Kyoya's shoulders then dragged him into a kiss. Kyoya held Nile's waist then kissed him back.

They haven't notice that Masamune was watching them behind and he was jealous about them being together.

He went back into his room then he can't take risk of Nile and Kyoya being together. He always wanted Nile but the problem is Kyoya.

He can't take Nile from Kyoya whenever he's there. But still he always knows that Nile still likes him.

Anyway, Nile and Kyoya went back inside the hotel then they went into Gingka's room. Nile knocked the door then he saw that Kenta opened it.

"Hey Kenta where's Gingka?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh Gingka? He's right there. Gingka Kyoya and Nile wanted to see you."

Gingka came at the door then he stared at Kyoya and Nile then he started talk to them.

"Uh so guys what do you want?"

"Uh Gingka, can I ask you something?" Nile said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Umm can you transfer me at Kyoya's room and Yu would be with Masamune? Please."

"Uh okay you can."

"Thanks Gingka."

Nile hugged Gingka tightly then Gingka pushed him back. Then after that Kyoya and Nile went in their room where Yu was.

They'd saw Yu watching TV and lucky for Kyoya he had to move into another room.

"Hey kid." Kyoya said.

"What? I'm trying to watch cartoons."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out you'll transfer at Masamune's room."

"What really? Yay haha I can finally watch cartoons."

Yu went inside at Masamune's room then stared at him. Masamune was curious what is Yu doing here.

"Hey what are you doing here Yu?"

"Uh do you have a remote?"

"Yeah it's right here."

"Haha thanks."

Yu grabbed the remote then he turned on the TV. He watched the cartoons then Masamune was annoyed.

He went into Gingka's room then he talked to him about Yu.

"Hey Gingka what is Yu doing in my room?"

"He transferred."

"What? But what about Nile"

"Nah he transferred at Kyoya's and wait a second...why do you even want Nile to be with you?"

"Ahaha nothing it's just..."

"Wait, Masamune you've got to move on if Nile wanted to be with Kyoya then let him."

"But Gingka you don't understand."

"Hmm?"

"I know that he loves Kyoya more than me but even if he still likes me a lot."

"Then what you're gonna do to love you?"

"I...I don't know."

Masamune looked down then he doesn't know what to say.

"Look Masamune, I'm sorry if I suggested you about this."

Gingka frowned then he closed the door and ignored Masamune.

Masamune went back into his room then he lied down on his bed. Yu stared at him then he's a bit concerned for him.

"Hey what wrong Masamune?"

"Nothing"

"I guess you're dumped."

"What? Hey look Yu I don't know why you know about these relationships or whatever."

"See I knew it! You're really dumped haha."

"Whatever you little brat"

Anyway, Kyoya and Nile were having sex in their room. Kyoya was thrusting Nile into his entrance behind and Nile was moaning loudly.

"Aaahh! Kyoya go faster."

"Anything for you Nile"

Kyoya thrust faster and harder and until after quite a minute he cummed inside of Nile. They panted together then put their clothes on.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Nile."

Nile grabbed Kyoya's face then kissed him deeply. Kyoya kissed him back then after that they'd broke it after a minute.

They both got up then intended on going outside. It was a perfect timing that they got out and Gingka was finding the both of them.

"Hey guys, guys, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah, yeah what do you want?" Kyoya said.

"So you wanna swim with us at the beach?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah sounds fun." Nile said.

"Yeah, yeah we wanna come." Kyoya said.

"Oh okay see ya guys later."

Gingka ran ahead to tell his friends to come swim with them. Kyoya and Nile smiled at each other then they went inside their rooms and prepare their swim wear.

After that they went outside then finally saw Gingka and led them at the beach. The beach looks amazing and white sands everywhere.

Madoka really like beaches and she wanted to swim. She took off her shirt and there's already a swim suit inside.

She headed into the beach then splashed some water. Others also took off their clothes and the boys had swimming trunks inside and the girls had a swim suit inside.

Nile dragged Kyoya into the water but Kyoya doesn't want to. Kyoya just wanted to mess with Nile so when he was at the water with Nile, he started splashing on the back of Nile.

Nile smiled at Kyoya then also splashed him water. Masamune looked like he's jealous so he just stared at the having fun together while he was sitting with Chao Xin at the bench.

Chao Xin looked at him and he noticed Masamune's jealous so he tried to tease him again.

"Ohhh somebody's jealous here again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you're jealous again aren't you?"

"Fine okay I admit it I'm jealous."

"Oh okay but don't worry dude just accept it."

Masamune crossed his arms then stared directly at Nile. He was attracted by his cute face when he smiles so he would want to watch him than to get jealous.

While Nile was smiling and having fun, he saw Masamune staring at him so he smiled at him and waved his hand to him.

Masamune noticed that Nile was smiling at him so he also waved his hands to him and then Nile blushed though he liked Masamune.

Kyoya haven't notice it because he was looking at the side. Anyway, Gingka decided to have a break so while the others were wet, they'd wiped themselves with a towel.

Gingka ordered cool drinks for them then he gave it to them each one. Suddenly Masamune sat next to him then smiled at him.

Then after that, he Gingka blushed as he saw Masamune's cute smile. It happened that he had a crush on Masamune and he doesn't know why.

"Hey Gingka could you give me some tissue?" Masamune said.

He was hesitating because he was attracted by Masamune. He can't even hear Masamune saying something to him though he's daydreaming.

"Hey Gingka, Gingka!"

"Huh? What?"

"Could you give me some tissue?"

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry."

Gingka grab the tissue then gave it to Masamune. He had a stain on his mouth so he just intended to wipe it for him.

"Oh uh hey Masamune, can I wipe it for you?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

He wiped the tissue in his mouth then without knowing Nile was actually staring at them and he's sitting next to Kyoya sipping a drink.

Nile couldn't help but jealousy. He thought only Masamune or Kyoya could be jealous at each other if each one of them tried to take him but with Gingka and Masamune?

It's obvious Gingka had a crush on him now because he's trying to be sweet at Masamune. There's no choice for Nile but tried to bring back his ex.

He came at Masamune then tried to grin at him. Masamune smiled at him back then stood up.

"Hey Masamune" Nile said.

"Hey Nile"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah sure but won't Kyoya get mad at you?"

"Nah don't mind him he's actually talking with the others."

"Oh okay let's go."

Gingka stood up then stared at Masamune madly.

"Uh Masamune, do you want to bey battle with me?"

"Nah it's okay Gingka next time maybe."

"W-What you're dating with him?"

"Uh yeah"

"Hmm then go ahead." Gingka crossed his arms.

"Uh are you jealous Gingka?"

"Huh? What are you talking about of course I'm not...psycho."

Nile grabbed Masamune's hand then held it and lay on his arms. Gingka felt jealous so he followed the both of them.

Masamune and Nile went into the place that's perfect for only both of them. They went into the restaurant so that they could date without Kyoya noticing.

"Aww Masamune isn't this sweet?"

"Yeah I know so you're finally in love with me?"

"Uh yeah sure of course I love you Masamune."

Gingka watched them from the window then he groaned. It's time for his revenge to get him back his crush.

He came in at the restaurant then he went to see Masamune.

"Hey Masamune"

"Uh hey Gingka whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, so would you come and bey battle with me?"

"Uh sorry I've got to date with Nile first."

"Um Nile I thought you've been avoiding Masamune since why are you getting him back don't you love Kyoya?"

"Yes I do I love both of them and...wait a second wait a second, are you jealous that me and Masamune were hanging out?"

"I...uh...what are you talking about?"

"Haha game over Gingka it's pretty obvious, you've changed."

"Huh? What? Whatever so what if I'm..."

"Wait guys first Nile likes me now Gingka likes me?" Masamune asked.

Gingka looked down then blushed he couldn't say that he definitely had a crush on Masamune.

"Yeah Masamune I like you and I don't know why I've liked you but I hope you'll just accept it."

"He's right Masamune. I just wish that we'll be friends or rivals again you know? At least Kyoya's the one who I loved."

"Wait hold on! Okay no more jokes guys I'm outta here let's go Nile."

"Hey but..."

Gingka looked down then he was upset that Masamune didn't like him back wish he'd never said that.

Masamune led Nile outside then stared at him.

"Masamune what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I mean there's some other guy that likes you and you didn't like him back."

"Yeah I know but Nile I though you love me."

"Yes I love you Masamune but I know that Gingka loves you more than I do and why would you give up on loving him?"

"I don't...know."

"Masamune just accept it please I just wished that both of us can be only friends."

"I don't know about that Nile I can't do that to you I love you."

"Look Masamune there's no choice, what your're gonna risk your lives to take me away from Kyoya I'm sick of it."

"Even if, Nile I love you and I don't wanna lose my love to you."

"Masamune..."

"Look I'll prove it."

Masamune grabbed Nile's wrist then kissed him deeply. Nile didn't feel comfortable on doing this but he had to give up on loving Masamune.

Nile had broken the kiss then he stared at Masamune.

"Masamune just give up, please be with Gingka I mean it."

"No I only want you."

"Okay I guess there's no choice...Masamune I hate you I only loved Kyoya and that's final."

Masamune's heart broke when he said it hurtfully. Nile guessed his plan might be working.

**To be continued…  
**

* * *

**Sorry if I had to break Masamune and Nile because the main thing is Kyoya and Nile so thanks…  
And sorry if I updated it too early and also please send some letters for the Team Wild Fang in my story ^^"**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this time these had some Gingka and Masamune moments and also Yu and Masamune argue moments! LOL**

* * *

"W-What you...you don't love me?" Masamune questioned.

"I'm sorry Masamune I only love Kyoya and you deserved to be with Gingka."

"I...but Nile you can't do this to me look I do not like Gingka and...ugh! I spent my time hiding my feelings for you and now you want me to give up?"

"Yes. Don't you realize that...Gingka has been crying just to tell you that he loves you now you won't love him back? Just accept it Masamune."

"But…"

"That's it, just...ugh! I'm outta here."

Masamune looked down and his feelings were hurt. Nile walked away then went back into the beach.

He just had realized that it's true that Nile loves him but he didn't know that someone deserves to love him.

He couldn't possibly tell that he'll be glad because he had someone that has been dying just to love him.

"Gosh, what should I do? Why can't I be happy that...oh I just hope everything's going back to normal."

Masamune head back into the beach also but before he did, Gingka stood in front of him then gave him a grin smile.

"Hey Masamune"

"Yeah hey Gingka" Masamune said in depress.

"What's up you want to swim with me at the beach?"

"Yeah maybe...I think so."

"Great let's go!"

Gingka grabbed his arm then led him into the beach. He actually looked depress and he can't have any fun for today.

He was looking in front and he was hesitating because he was looking at Nile sitting beside Kyoya and they were both sweet together.

He growled then he focused to look at them for a while. But before he do, Gingka had thrown the ball at Masamune's head.

"Owww!" Masamune said rubbing his head.

"Hey Masamune let's go play some ball."

"Not now Gingka just go play with someone."

"Huh?"

Masamune got out of the beach then he quickly sat beside Nile and Nile was sipping cold soft drinks from the bottle.

"Hey Nile what's up?" Masmaune said.

"Uh I..."

"Hey Masamune why don't you instead flirt with someone else" Kyoya said.

"Hmmp!"

"Wait Kyoya you don't have to worry, he already had his boyfriend." Nile said.

"Uh no I..."

"Oh thank goodness, who's his boyfriend?" Kyoya asked.

"His boyfriend is Gingka right Masamune?"

"Uh I..."

Nile stared at him and forced him to say yes. There's no choice for Masamune but say what he had to say instead.

"Uh yeah Gingka's my boyfriend."

Without knowing Gingka was at his side all along wanted to hear some of their gossips. Then he smiled from what Masamune had said.

"You like me Masamune? Yes finally I love you Masamune!"

Gingka hugged Masamune tightly then he blushed. Nile winked at Masamune then smiled. Masamune shove out Gingka then stopped their hugging with each other.

"Uh Masamune, can I ask you something?" Gingka asked.

"What?"

"Can we go out later?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh!" Gingka said.

Masamune thought for it then he turned to Nile to ask him if he should go out with Gingka. Nile nodded then smiled at Masamune.

"Umm okay I guess that's a great idea."

"Thanks!"

Gingka kissed Masamune at the cheek then blushed. After that Gingka went into his room to relax for a while.

Masamune out there still looked depressed. Nile wondered what might cheer him up. He went at Masamune then talked to him.

"Hey Masamune"

"Hey"

"What's up you looked depressed."

"Nah, I'm just not ready to date with Gingka yet. I don't know if I like him."

"Ah-hah!"

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea what should make you cheer up."

"Really, what?"

"If you guys will go on a date I'll come with ya."

"What really? But if it's a date it must be only both of us."

"It's okay if you two will have a private time together I'll just go roam around you know."

"Whoa, that's not so bad. Thanks Nile you're the best."

Nile chuckled then smiled at Masamune. Everything's really getting back to normal that those two were just friends again.

After a while, Gingka went out then he came to Masamune and ask him for a date.

"Let's go Masamune." Gingka said.

"Sure"

Masamune turned back to Nile then smiled at him. Nile winked at him then he smiled at Gingka.

"Hey Gingka, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can Nile go with us?"

"Sure no problem"

The three walked out but before that, Kyoya saw where Nile was going then he tried to block them where they were going.

"Nile, where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh I'm coming with them with their date."

"But it should be only the two of them."

"I know but..." He whispered. "I'll try to make them to be together."

"Oh okay so goodbye see you later Nile."

"Bye Kyoya."

They went in a restaurant then Masamune and Gingka took a sit in a table that's good for only two of them.

Nile sat in a table that's a little far away from them so that they would be private together. After that they'd ordered their food then started to eat together.

Masamune was eating slowly then Gingka was smiling at him while he eats. Masamune forced to smile at Gingka so that Gingka won't get a problem.

"Oh Masamune isn't this great, I love to date with you."

"Really? Thanks Gingka."

Nile was looking at them then he saw that they were really getting together, he texted at Masamune to help him a little in their date.

Masamune's phone rang and he saw there was a text message from Nile.

Nile: Tell him to go out at the park later.

Masamune replied at the text message then tried to tell Gingka to go out at the park.

Masamune: OK thnx.

Nile: No probs.

"Uh Gingka, you wanted to go out later at the park?"

"Sure great idea."

After they ate their dinner, they went out at the park just like they said then they sat under the tree.

They talked and have fun with each other while Nile was watching them sitting at the bench then texted again at Masamune.

Nile: U guys go and have a private talk.

Masamune saw the message then replied at him.

Masamune: Sure dude.

Nile: OK gud luck! :)

They went into the private place then lied down at the grass then managed to lie down and watch the stars together.

"Wow this is amazing Masamune, I can't believe there were many stars ups the sky."

"Yeah I know."

Then suddenly Masamune noticed his phone vibrated then he saw a text message from Nile.

Nile: U guys have fun in there I need to go home now thnx.

Masamune texted then replied at Nile.

Masamune: OK bye.

At least Nile went home, Masamune managed to tell Gingka how he felt about him.

"Gingka, I need something to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Gingka, I gotta tell you that ever since you're starting to like me but at first, I felt that I still had no feelings for you but now...I love you Gingka."

Masamune pulled Gingka's shirt then kissed him. Gingka kissed him back then after that, they broke the kiss.

Anyway, after their best date ever they're happy together then went back at the hotel. Masamune was smiling and he got happy because he found a love life.

"So how's your date?" Nile asked.

"That was amazing Nile and we finally kissed together."

"Wow really? Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Nile."

After that, Kyoya went to Nile then smiled at him.

"Hey Nile what's up?"

"Hey Kyoya"

"So what's going on with Masamune and Gingka?"

"They're finally together and they'd finally kissed together."

"Wow really? That's so cool so I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah what?"

"You wanna go out with me today?"

"Sure I'd love to Kyoya."

Kyoya and Nile held hands together then walked out. They roamed around together then they had fun with each other.

Then Kyoya started to force Nile to go at the bar but Nile doesn't want to. He didn't want Kyoya to get drunk.

"Oh c'mon Nile let's go,"

"No Kyoya, I don't want to see you drunk."

"Don't worry I will not."

"Even if I'm worried about you Kyoya"

"Okay, okay if you don't want to then I'll go ahead without you."

"Huh? What the..."

Kyoya walked away then Nile was yelling his name so that he'll go back.

"You come back here Kyoya or else I'll make you!" Nile yelled.

"Don't wanna."

"Wha..."

There's no other choice for Nile but he should follow him where to go. Kyoya went into the bar then he ordered two vodkas for him and Nile.

"Want some?"

"Hmmp!"

Kyoya drank the vodka then unless Nile doesn't want some he drank the other bottle.

"Hey why you!"

"You said you don't want some."

"Ugh!"

Kyoya ordered another then he gave the other one to Nile. Nile drank only one bottle then he stopped.

He noticed that Kyoya's keep ordering some and he forced to stop him but he can't be stopped.

"Kyoya, enough drinking this instant"

"...Oh c'mon they taste so great."

"Ugh! What's wrong with you?"

He's keep drinking and drinking until he got drunk. Then after that they got out of the bar then Kyoya's face turned red because of the alcohol.

"I told you to stop but you keep on going." Nile said.

"Yeah I'm so sorry babe."

"Now see you're not just drunk you're out of your mind."

"Huh? Why?"

"Whatever, you don't understand."

"Nile, let's go back to the hotel."

"Oh thank goodness you said it."

When they were at the hotel, Kyoya headed upstairs first then Nile was about to head there but Gingka called his name.

"Hey Nile"

"Hey Gingka"

"Where have you two been?"

"Well you know we went outside then..."

"Oh okay so what's wrong with Kyoya his face looks red and he's acting weird."

"He's just drunk, I tried to stop him to drink more but he can't be stopped."

"Oh okay so..."

"Hurry up Nile let's go." Kyoya said.

"Just wait a minute Kyoya. Now what is it Gingka?" Nile said.

"Uh nothing, so I gotta go and sleep now bye."

Gingka ran upstairs then he went into his room with Kenta. He saw that Kenta was watching some TV shows and doing nothing.

Anyway, Nile went upstairs with Kyoya then they went inside their room. Kyoya lied down at the bed unless he was tired and...you know drunk.

Nile head into the bathroom to take a half bath so he took off his shirt then after that he washed his self with soap.

Kyoya out there was waiting for Nile to finish then after a minute Nile was finally finish having his bath.

Then Kyoya proceeded next at the bathroom. He washed his self then after that he was done after 10 minutes.

* * *

As for Yu and Masamune in their room, they were arguing together about the remote and they weren't watching the same show.

"This remote is mine!" Masamune said.

"No it's mine give me that I'm gonna miss the Adventure Time show!"

"Adventure Time is not good for you it is rated PG."

"Nooo just give me the remote I still need to watch Disney!"

"No you can't I need to watch some beyblade battles in the TV."

"No fair Mr but-in-ski I want to watch cartoons!"

"No beybattle tournaments."

"Noooo!"

Then suddenly while they were arguing together, someone suddenly opened the door and the person looked like she was annoyed.

It was Madoka. They were surprised about her and also scared when she could yell in front of them.

"What's going on here?!" Madoka yelled.

"Sorry Madoka but Masamumu here is steal the remote from me." Yu said.

Then not only Madoka came in to see them Tsubasa was at the front door staring at Yu.

"What's going on here Madoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"These two were arguing about the remote."

"Oh boy, okay this time no TV for both of you give me the remote."

Tsubasa hid the remote in his room so that they won't argue anymore.

"Now that's good for you two, if I heard some more noise you'll be dead."

"Yes Madoka." They both said.

"Good."

Madoka walked out of their room then they again argued silently.

"It's your fault Yu, none of this should have happened when you gave me the remote."

"What? I only wanted to watch cartoons."

"Who cares about cartoons they sucked."

"Hmmp your show sucks."

"Yours"

"Yours"

"Yours"

"No yours"

They were arguing silently so that no one would notice them arguing.

Anyway, at Kyoya and Nile's room, Kyoya was still drunk and he can't sleep. Nile can't sleep either so they can't help it that way.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Okay I took 2 days to think about this and now I've finally done it…well that's all what I have to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Hard yaoi (Kyoya x Nile)**

* * *

It was already midnight and the time was like 12:13 a.m. Nile couldn't sleep and he doesn't know what he'll do to make himself sleep.

Kyoya was staring at him and he thought Nile looks depressed. He was still a little drunk but still he acts like normal.

He went closer to Nile then stared at him with a smile. Nile stared away then he cupped his hands on his face then glared madly.

"Hey Nile what's the problem?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked like you're depressed."

"Whatever Kyoya you don't need to get concerned I just can't sleep."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah is there a problem with it?"

"Nothing, if you can't sleep then I'll make you."

"Huh?"

Kyoya locked the door then he removed his green jacket. Nile stood up then tried not to get closer to Kyoya.

But then Kyoya grabbed his wrist then cupped his hands on his face then kissed him deeply. Nile moaned in his mouth then blushed.

After that, they broke the kiss then Kyoya held Nile's jacket then took it off. Then he took off his scarf and his green shirt inside.

Then Kyoya took off his pants and also took off his own clothes. Then that moment Kyoya pushed Nile at the bed then took off his and Nile's boxers then begun to thrust at him.

Nile blushed redly then he moaned. Kyoya held his shoulders and he was at the top then thrust at him deeply.

He wanted to hear more of the Egyptian's moans so he tried to thrust faster. Nile moaned loudly or more like he screamed.

Kyoya held Nile's chin then kissed him while he was thrusting him. He wanted to taste some of his sweet moans.

Nile was feeling hot while Kyoya was thrusting him. He held Kyoya's hips then continued to beg more at Kyoya.

Kyoya does what he said then he begun to thrust deeper and thrust as fast as he can. He could feel his pleasure is beginning to turn up.

He enjoyed thrusting on Nile as soon as he could cum inside him. Nile blushed redly then he was moaning and begging for more.

After a while, Kyoya slowed down then Nile held the bed's clothes tightly then Kyoya's semen went on his inside.

Nile panted then blushed. Then suddenly he felt sleepy then he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kyoya smirked then lied down next to Nile. They both fell asleep without clothes on together.

"Good night Nile." Kyoya whispered.

Nile didn't reply though he was really asleep. Both of them wrapped a blanket around them so that no one would see them no clothes on.

***Next morning***

Nile woke up then he could feel only blanket on his skin without his shirt. He noticed Kyoya staring and smiling at him.

He got up slowly then stretched his arms. He noticed he had no underwear so he blushed then covered his self with a blanket then lied down at the bed.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around him then caressed his arms. Nile stared beside, thinking something in his mind.

They probably knew that this day is their final vacation and they would come home but they'll just leave at night.

Anyway, while they were asleep last night Kyoya unlocked the door then continued to sleep and he didn't thought so well that someone would come in.

Then suddenly, someone opened the door without knocking then stared at them. It was Gingka, he was shocked about the two naked together.

"K-Kyoya...Nile...you two are..." Gingka fainted.

They blushed from embarrassment then they told Gingka to get up.

"Hey Gingka get up and close the door." Kyoya said.

"...Sorry guys..."

Gingka closed the door behind him then sat at the chair inside. He always liked to hang out with the two lovers and he liked them sweet and perfect together.

"What do you want Gingka, why are you here?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh uh nothing just wanted to hang out with you guys."

"O-kay..."

"Guys, can I ask you a question, why are you both naked?" Gingka asked.

"Nothing, nothing it's just a mistake last night." Nile said.

"Really, so actually why'd you do that?"

"Do you need to ask that? Okay here's the point, Nile can't fell asleep so that's the only way to make him asleep."

"So did he fell asleep?" Gingka questioned."

"Well yeah"

"Okay so I'll wait for you outside." Gingka said.

Gingka closed the door then waited for them outside of the door. Kyoya and Nile were staring at each other then smiled.

They put on their clothes then after that they headed outside then meet with Gingka. When they were with Gingka, he told them to go outside at the beach.

"Hey guys let's go at the beach." Gingka said.

"Ugh! What are we even gonna do there?" Kyoya asked.

"Let's just have fun you guys."

"Okay Gingka we're going." Nile said.

"Oh great, let's go!"

Nile followed Gingka while Kyoya left behind. While Nile was walking forward, Kyoya grabbed his wrist then stared at him.

"What?" Nile said.

"You sure you're coming with him?"

"Well there's no choice anyway."

"Alright fine but after this I'll go back here." Kyoya said.

They went outside together then they headed into the beach. Others were also swimming there then Nile smiled and took off his clothes with swimming trunks inside already.

Kyoya doesn't want to swim but he took off his clothes with swimming trunks already then sat with Masamune.

Masamune stared and smile at Kyoya then Kyoya smirked at him. Then after that two boys were looking at Nile.

Why is Masamune was still had a crush on Nile? Aren't they friends yet? What happened to their relationship between him and Gingka?

Nile was swimming at the water and also passing the ball at Gingka. He wanted to take a break so he went out at the beach then sat next to Kyoya.

Gingka went to Masamune then he sat next to him. Masamune tried to move away from him then he stared at Nile.

Nile rested his head at Kyoya's shoulder then closed his eyes. Kyoya put his hands on Nile's arms then caressed it.

Masamune is starting to get jealous again then he tried to avoid being jealous but he can't. Gingka noticed his jealousy so he grabbed his hand.

"Uh Masamune, can we talk for a second?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah sure, maybe."

"Okay let's go."

"Hey wait..."

Gingka dragged him into some place private and can't be heard. He stared at Masamune then he crossed his arms.

"What?" Masamune said.

"Masamune, can I ask you something?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Masamune...do you...do you love me?"

"Uh..."

Masamune can't answer his difficult question. It's true that Gingka likes him or maybe love him but he does like Gingka but he still had some feelings left for Nile.

"So?"

"I...I don't know Gingka." Masamune said.

"What?!"

"I don't know what I should tell you but I like you."

"Masamune...I thought...I thought you're starting to..."

"Yeah I know but...you don't understand Gingka."

Masamune walked out then went back at the beach. Gingka's feelings were hurt but he still knew he would come back.

Nile is a good friend of Gingka so his problems would be solved if he could try and talk to Nile.

Anyway, Gingka headed back at the beach so he tried and sat next to Nile. Nile smiled at him then he started to speak to him.

"Hey Gingka what's up?" Nile said.

"Hey Nile...I'm fine."

"You sure, you looked depressed."

"Nah I'm okay."

"Dumped?" Nile said.

"How'd you know?"

"It's obvious, that's what happened with other people if they're dumped."

"Oh okay"

"So Gingka, what happened between you and Masamune?"

"...I thought he loves me but..."

"Don't worry Gingka he'll come back with you."

"Thanks Nile"

Gingka hugged Nile then after that they smiled with each other.

Anyway, after they'd swim at the beach they headed back into their room at the hotel then tried to rest.

Nile lied down at the bed then sighed. Kyoya thought that Nile was a little bit down so he lied next to him then embraced him.

He smiled then held Kyoya's hand. They made their sweet moments together then Nile held Kyoya's face then kissed him.

Kyoya kissed him back then they slept together at the bed. Nile smiled while his eyes close then he wanted to stay like this forever.

When they woke up, it was already afternoon so Nile got up then started to prepare his things to leave this night.

He hated it when their vacation is over now but still what's important for him is Kyoya was always by his side.

Anyway, after he fixed their things on their bag, Nile sat at the bed then stared and smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled at him back then when Kyoya got up, he gave Nile a slight kiss then broke it after.

They walked outside then walked through the beach. They saw others were also there but others were just inside.

Gingka smiled then waved at them. Nile ran towards him then sat next to him and started to talk with him.

As the two friends were talking together, Kyoya just ignored them then he drank his juice beside him that he ordered.

Then after that, Nile was finish talking to Gingka so he went to Kyoya then laid on his shoulder and watching the beautiful view of the beach.

Nile does like sunsets so he enjoyed watching the sunset then put his hands into Kyoya's.

When it was already getting darker, they all head inside the hotel then prepared their bags already because they're leaving.

"Awww we're leaving now? No fair I still wanna stay." Chao Xin said.

"Don't worry Chao Xin we're going back soon." Mei-Mei said.

"Pfft whatever"

Yu still doesn't want to leave so he went to Tsubasa then hugged him then cried.

"Waaaahhhh! I don't want to leave now Tsubasa please let us stay." Yu said.

"Don't worry Yu we're going back here soon and I promise if we get home you'll have ice cream."

"Wow! Ice cream thanks Tsubasa."

"Oh man we're leaving already?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah I know right? I still wanted to swim here." Madoka said.

"Don't worry Madoka soon we're going back here." Gingka said.

"Oh thanks Gingka"

They prepared for the van to arrive so they waited. Then after a minute, the van was finally here so they went inside at the two vans but they switched their places.

Then when the van already started, Yu looked out of the window saying goodbye at the vacationing place.

"Bye bye for my beautiful beach and hotel." Yu said then cried.

"I'll miss to swim at the beach." Madoka cried.

"Would you guys shut up?" Masamune said.

"Didn't you enjoy the vacation Masamune?" Hikaru questioned.

"Whatever, it's okay no problems."

At the second van, Kyoya and Nile were together so they smiled at each other and didn't notice Gingka was staring at them.

Their place was still far from there so they could at least wait for an hour until that they would already arrive.

Instead of waiting, Gingka decided to have fun at the fun so that they wouldn't be bored so he intended to play truth or dare.

"Hey guys, let's play a game."

"And what kind of game is that Gingka?" Da Xiang asked.

"Truth or dare!"

The others sweat dropped though whenever they'll play that game they'll mess up.

"So the first one I'm gonna ask is...Zeo! Truth or dare?"

"Uh dare?"

"Hmm I dare you to...open the window then shout in the front of people 'Stupid fools!' got it?"

"What I can't do that!"

"It's a dare Zeo you must do it." Wales said.

"Fine"

Zeo opened the window of the car then there were people around then he yelled what Gingka told him to.

"Hey you stupid fools!" Zeo yelled.

Then when he did it already, he blushed from embarrassment then all inside the van laughed at him.

"Whatever it's not funny!"

"Okay, okay so Zeo you're up next to ask someone." Gingka said.

"Okay umm...Chao Xin, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay so tell me the truth, who's your crush?"

"Ohhh! Tell them who's your crush Chao Xin." Da Xiang said.

"Oh c'mon fine...my crush is...Mei-Mei, she's on the next van."

"See I knew it!" Gingka said.

"Okay fine so it's my turn so umm Kyoya." Chao Xin said.

"Huh? What? Me?" Kyoya said.

"Yep you so truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Nile!"

"What? Not here at the van!"

"C'mon Kyoya it's a dare." Gingka said.

"Fine"

Nile blushed redly from what's Chao Xin's dare for Kyoya so he held Nile's shoulders then kiss him for a while.

"Okay done happy now?" Kyoya said.

His friends laughed at him then Nile blushed then laughed silently. Kyoya wanted to end the game so he told everyone else at the van.

"Okay let's stop the game this instant!" Kyoya said.

"Awww why? It's still fun." Gingka said.

"Alright fine but you guys go play and I'll end it over."

"Okay so Kyoya's out, let's go play guys." Gingka said.

The others continued playing at the van then they have fun but except for Kyoya of course.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Okay so here you have it and I still had more chapters to go… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Hard Yaoi (Masamune x Gingka 65%) (Kyoya x Nile 89%)**

* * *

Everyone was still at the van still trying to arrive on their homes. Their homes were still far and some of them were tired and sleepy right now.

Others were also awake but more of them were already asleep. Everyone was now more silent than before.

A while ago they were having fun and having some jokes but now they're kind of feeling tired.

Anyway, Kyoya was half asleep but after a while he woke up. He looked around the van then he saw most of them were asleep but others were awake.

He'd noticed that Nile was sleeping and resting beside him and the main thing is Nile had put his hand on Kyoya's other hand.

Kyoya thought that Nile looks cute when he sleeps then unless he just woke up he can't try to go to sleep right now.

Gingka was in front also asleep but he woke up after a minute. He turned behind him then he saw most of them were asleep.

He didn't mind it although he watched the time on his cell phone and it was almost midnight but he didn't actually worried about it.

Suddenly after a moment, Nile finally woke up then he checked some of his friends around him. He looked at Kyoya then he saw him awake.

Nile was still tired and he tried to get to sleep again beside him. Kyoya then noticed him awake so he looked beside him then stared at Nile.

Nile also stared at Kyoya then he tried to feel comfortable on his side while he was still going to sleep.

"It's alright Nile go to sleep we're still far." Kyoya whispered.

Nile can no longer sleep right now. He can't wait to be home with Kyoya again and sleep on their comfortable bed.

"Nah it's alright Kyo, I don't feel tired now." Nile said.

"Okay then, I guess that we'll wait."

They've been riding the van for hours and miles and they can't wait to go home now.

***2 and a half hours later***

Finally they've arrived home and now they missed their vacation. They all went outside the van then they were now going home but others stayed with their friends.

When Masamune went out he was staring at Nile and trying to get his attention to him. Nile was looking down then finally after a while he looked beside him.

He saw Masamune waving his hands to him and smiling. Nile smiled at him then also waved his hands.

Gingka noticed it then he swiftly went at Masamune then grabbed his hand then talked to him.

"Masamune, can we talk upstairs?" Gingka said.

"Uh okay sure."

Gingka led Masamune upstairs then finally went into his room then locked the door.

"Masamune, can I ask you something?" Gingka asked in a depressed way.

"What is it? Is it important or anything?"

"Um not so much important but I just realized you liked Nile so much than me."

"W-What? C'mon Gingka you're still having problems with that stuff? I like Nile but we're just friends." Masamune forced to smile.

"Friends? What do you mean friends? Masamune don't tell a lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Masamune snapped.

"Then prove it."

"Okay, I'll prove it to you."

Masamune pulled Gingka's shirt closer to him then kissed him deeply. Gingka was shocked and he didn't want to do it this way.

After that they broke the kiss after a minute. This time Masamune pushed Gingka at the bed then he noticed Gingka blushing.

"Hey what are you doing Masamune?"

Masamune didn't say anything but he forced to take off his pants and he also took off his own.

Then after that he took off Gingka's boxers and also his. Then he started on thrusting him inside.

"Masamune stop! I can't take this anymore."

He continued on thrusting him faster and deeper. He held his shoulders tightly and until he could hear Gingka's moans.

"Masamune stop it hurts aaahhhh!"

"Now is there more problem between me and Nile?"

"Nooo, no there's no more aaahhhh!"

He thrust faster and deeper and until after a while he slowed down then he cummed outside of Gingka.

"Please don't do this anymore Masamune."

"Pfftt whatever it happened in my life several times."

"What do you mean happened to you several times?" Gingka asked while crossing his arms.

"Uh nothing."

"Fine, whatever"

After they've put on their pants suddenly, someone opened the door and they saw it had a lot of guys.

And those guys were Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Da Xiang, Zeo, Toby, Wales and Benkei. Those guys were inviting them to go at the bar.

"Hey guys, you wanna come with us go at the bar?" Chao Xin asked.

"Sure." Masmaune said.

"Yeah okay sounds fun." Gingka said.

"Okay then let's go."

They altogether went downstairs and until they saw Kyoya and Nile downstairs sitting at the couch.

"Um hey dudes do you wanna come with us at the bar?" Zeo asked.

"Yeah okay that sounds fun. You wanna come with me Nile?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh um o-kay I'll come."

"Yes!"

Those guys were heading at the bar until Yu and Kenta spotted them but they didn't know where they're going.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Yu asked.

"Umm we're going at the bar and no kids allowed." Tsubasa said.

"But we're not kids please let us come with you." Kenta said.

Tsubasa thought for it in a moment then finally he made his decision.

"Okay you can come."

"Seriously Tsubasa? You want these troublemakers to come with us?" Kyoya asked.

"Nah don't worry they'll be fine."

They went ahead to the bar and finally they'd reached the place. Nile doesn't want to drink some alcoholic drinks but he only did that so that he wouldn't be embarrassed by guys.

The two boys Yu and Kenta were bored because they were begging for some sweet foods or maybe drinks but it's a bar.

"Tsubasa can you order us some juice please?" Yu asked.

"Okay Yu just for both of you."

"Yes!"

Tsubasa ordered two juices for them so they smiled then they enjoyed their juices together. Kyoya ordered some beer for him but he ordered two.

He saw that Nile looked depressed so he tried to talk to him and maybe cheer him up.

"Hey Nile you want some?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Whoa why do you want to drink now?"

"Whatever, it's none of your business Kyoya." Nile said.

Nile started drinking a beer then until he liked the taste. He doesn't want to get drunk but he really liked to drink more of it.

"Kyoya could you order me more?" Nile asked.

"Seriously? Okay here you go."

He drank the second bottle then his face was starting to get red. He still wanted more then he begged more to Kyoya.

"More Kyoya" Nile said.

"Okay Nile take it easy, you might get drunk."

"I don't care would you give me more?"

"Fine if this is what you want."

Kyoya gave him the bottle of beer then Nile was getting drunk. He never thought that it would happen like this.

Nile really doesn't wanna get drunk but he was out of mind and he didn't notice that he was already drinking some.

"Okay Nile, please stop drinking some more or else you'll get worse." Kyoya said.

"Don't worry about me Kyoya, I'm alright no problems here."

"Oh okay just checking."

"Kyoya, can you give me more?"

"Pfft whatever but don't blame me if you're getting drunk you asked for this."

"Okay fine."

Nile was really drunk, his face is now red and he's unstoppable to drink some more beer that he asked.

Kyoya was getting worried for him. He didn't know what to do to avoid him from drinking some more.

"Nile, stop it you're out of your mind."

"Kyoya just ignore me okay? You don't have to worry about me."

"Now look I don't have to worry about you because you're drunk and out of your mind? Are you crazy?"

"Whatever Kyoya"

"Whatever Nile"

Nile stopped drinking for a minute then his face was red and he looks kind of tired and drunk.

He rested beside Kyoya then until he was about to vomit 'cause he had some headaches.

"Kyoya please take me home..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious." Nile nodded.

"See I told you, I told you, I told you, you're gonna get drunk."

"Yeah sorry Kyoya"

Nile's vomit is starting to get out so he covered his mouth then swallowed it back.

"Let's go gome now Kyoya."

"Okay, okay fine. Uh hey guys, we're going home Nile's kinda you know..." Kyoya said.

"Okay Kyoya see you next time." Tsubasa said.

"Bye Kyoya" Chao Xin said.

Kyoya and Nile walked outside then they walked going through their home. Nile was holding Kyoya's shoulder and he didn't feel so much good.

"Kyoya I don't feel so good."

"See? now look what it made you okay next time don't drink too many beer okay?"

"Okay Kyo...I won't do it next time."

Suddenly, he was about to stumble down but lucky for him he was stood by Kyoya. Now Kyoya got concerned for him then he walked quickly until they'll get home.

"Nile, are you okay? Should I carry you all the way home?" Kyoya asked in a concerned way.

"Nah don't worry Kyoya I'm fine."

"Uh are you sure because you're uh...never mind."

"Kyoya, can you give me some water?" Nile asked in a tired way.

"Sure here you go."

Lucky for them Kyoya still had a bottle of water in his bag and he just had brought his bag since they were supposed to leave now.

Kyoya tried to walk faster until they could reach their home. Finally after a while they were already back in their home then after that they quickly ran upstairs.

He let Nile rest at the bed then tried to calm down and think that everything's fine. He saw Nile was not feeling well and his face was red because of drinking some alcoholic drinks.

"Nile, are you feeling alright now?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright I just feel hot."

"Here let me take off your jacket."

Kyoya took off his jacket then hanged it. He sat down at the bed having concerned at Nile and some worry.

"Kyoya, I feel hot." Nile said.

"Okay Nile just try to rest and you'll be alright, now go to sleep and tomorrow you'll be fine."

"Okay I'll go to sleep."

Nile tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. He tried to make himself fall asleep but he can't because of his hot feeling in his self.

"Kyoya I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep."

"I can't I feel so hot."

"Nile what's wrong with you? Why do you feel hot?"

"I don't know...um Kyoya can I ask you something?" Nile asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you strip me?"

"What? Are you serious? Okay you're letting me do this thing because you're drunk."

"Please Kyoya I feel so hot."

"Fine I'll do it for you."

Kyoya took off Nile's shirt then his pants. He blushed because he didn't want to do this but that's what Nile asked him to do.

"Okay is this alright?"

"Yeah and please take off yours."

"What? Take off mine?" Kyoya blushed.

"Yeah this is the way that makes me sleep, remember?"

"Yeah I remember but don't tell me that this is the 'cause of your drunkenness."

"Yes it is." Nile said.

"Wha-! Okay fine if this is the only way that makes you sleep."

He held Nile's wrist then pinned it on his head. He stared at Nile then he was asking for what he meant.

Nile smiled then nodded then he started on thrusting him inside. Nile loved it then he was feeling good.

Kyoya smirked then this time he tried on kissing him while thrusting him. Then after that he thrust faster until he could hear Nile's moans.

Nile was moaning louder although he felt so good. He didn't want to stop it and his pleasure was rising up.

"Aaahhh Kyoya, please go faster aahhh."

"Anything you want Nile."

Kyoya did thrust faster and deeper then he noticed that Nile was enjoying this sex he had in his life.

This is the first time that Nile had managed to have a sex with him but the thing is he was the one who'd started the sex but now Nile was asking for him to do it.

He'd wanted to hear more of Nile's cute moans so he thrust more hard and deep until he could cum inside him.

"K-Kyoya I'm cumming." Nile said.

"Me too Nile"

After that they've cummed together then they felt good and now Nile already felt asleep.

"Kyoya thanks, that was hot and now I felt sleepy."

"Yeah goodnight Nile, sleep well."

"Goodnight Kyoya."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Okay that's the tenth chapter and I still need time to think what's my next chapter so anyway I hope you liked it…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but here's my final chapter so please enjoy!  
Hard Yaoi: Kyoya x Nile (ending)**

* * *

Nile woke up early in the morning and he wondered what time is it today. He sat on the bed then stretched his arms then he tried looking at the clock beside him.

It was 6:03 a.m. How come he'd wake up this early after what happened last night? Actually he'd never remember anything that happened after he was drunk.

He noticed that when he was already awake, he and Kyoya had no clothes on but he just ignored it although he already knows what to do about it.

Anyway he took his clothes then wore it. After that he lied down again next to Kyoya and tried to wake him.

He tried on moving him but it's no use, he's still asleep. He ignored him for a minute then until he smelled something from downstairs.

He leaved Kyoya on the bed then swiftly went downstairs. It was a perfect timing that he was hungry.

"Hey Gingka, whatcha doin'? Nile asked.

"Hey Nile, I'm cooking breakfast for you guys." Gingka said.

"Oh that's great, so what're you cooking?" Nile looked into the frying pan.

"It's pancakes!"

"Oh okay that's...cool." Nile faked smiled.

He was just a little bored in this day so he walked lazily on the living room then sat at the couch and stare at the ceiling.

After a while, Kyoya walked downstairs then started to yawn. He saw Nile alone at the couch and staring above him.

"Good morning Nile, I didn't notice you were here." Kyoya said.

"...Good morning Kyoya." He said lazily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I can't believe this day would be this boring." Nile said.

"Okay so how about...we'll go out later together."

"Nah, we'd dated so many times."

"Umm so what else would you wanna do?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know..." Nile said.

"Okay later we'll..." Kyoya was cut off.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Gingka said.

"Oh great, I'm starving." Nile stood up then walked into the kitchen.

Kyoya followed Nile all the way into the kitchen then then after that he sat next to him at the chair.

They both looked closer at the plate with pancakes and they saw other parts were burned. They didn't complain at all or else Gingka would freak out.

"Hey guys, hey Gingky what's for breakfast?" Yu said.

"It's pancakes Yu." Nile muttered.

"Oh cool pancakes, yum!"

"Does Gingka even know how to cook pancakes?" Nile whispered at Kyoya beside him.

"Who knows? I don't know if he's good at cooking or so." Kyoya said.

"Hey Gingka, are those burned pancakes?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no, those are my ingredients I put them with chocolate."

"Ohh I get it, I thought it was burned." Nile chuckled.

"Okay so eat up you guys." Gingka grinned.

"Finally" Yu said.

They altogether put the pancakes into their plates then buttered it, after that they poured it with blueberry and honey syrup.

"Yum, yum, yum! This is better than ice cream." Yu said.

Kyoya and Nile ignored anyone and continued eating together. After that they were done about a minute they stood up then walked into the places they wanna go.

Nile walked upstairs then he entered his room. Kyoya followed him upstairs then sat next to him at the bed.

"Hey uh Nile?"

"What is it?" Nile said looking down.

"Umm do you still feel bored today?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, who cares about it?"

"How 'bout we'll watch movie later?"

"I don't know Kyoya...maybe you decide because I'll come with you anywhere you want." Nile lied down on the bed.

"Okay so let's watch movies later then." Kyoya said.

"Sure I think that's great."

* * *

Masamune was running through the road and he was heading at Gingka's place. He was running as fast as he could until he could reach the place.

After a while he was finally there so he entered the house then he was searching for Gingka. He checked the living room if he could find him there and finally he's right there.

"Hey Gingka" Masamune said

"Hey Masamune"

Masamune kissed Gingka on the lips then Gingka kissed him back and the broke it after a minute.

"What brings you here Masamune?" Gingka asked.

"Is Nile here?"

"Why are you finding him?"

"Oh uh he requested something from me yesterday." Masamune said.

"So what is it?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me yesterday but he told me to go to him."

"Oh okay so he's upstairs."

Masamune walked upstairs then he knocked the door of Nile's room so that it wouldn't be so disturbing.

Nile opened the door then how glad he was to see Masamune. He led Masamune at the living room so that they would talk a little more private.

"So what was that request you were talking about yesterday?" Masamune asked.

"Oh here are the lists that I'll request for you and here's the money, keep the change." Nile handed over to him all the things he requested.

Masamune was confused, why would Nile give him 700 yen and he suggested letting Masamune to keep the change.

Anyway, he headed into the mall to buy the things that were on the list. He bought all the things and after that he paid for it.

He remembered that Nile told him to keep the change so instead to keep it maybe he should instead buy this money for Nile at least their just friends.

He thought first what he should buy for Nile so he tried to make a phone call on him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nile here are your things that you've requested but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What are the things that you expect for today?" Masamune questioned.

"Hmm I don't know actually but maybe...oh yeah! I remember my headset is broken so I probably wanted a new one." Nile said.

"Oh is that it? Well that's okay."

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason so anyway bye."

"Bye"

Masamune searched at the mall for a headset and finally he found one. He thought it may be perfect so he paid for it.

He went back at the apartment then first he gave Nile all the things that he requested.

"Thanks for all your help Masamune." Nile said.

"You're welcome Nile, so I have something to give you right now."

"What is it?"

"Here"

Masamune hand over to him the headset. Nile was so glad and his happiness was all over his face.

"Ohhh thank you so much Masamune!" Nile hugged Masamune.

"You're welcome Nile."

"Okay so you can go ahead now Masamune." Nile said.

"Okay bye Nile."

Masamune headed into the door then he said goodbye to Gingka.

"Bye Gingka see you later." Masamune said.

"Bye Masamune."

He walked out of the house then headed into his apartment. Nile walked upstairs then went into his room.

"Hey Nile"

"Hey Kyoya"

"Where have you been?" Kyoya asked.

"Nah I'm just downstairs." Nile said.

"What did you do downstairs?"

"Nothing really"

"Okay so why don't we go outside now?"

"Okay, okay I'm getting bored in here."

They walked downstairs then headed at the front door and walked out. Then after that they went into the movie station to watch a movie.

"Okay so what are we gonna watch today?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm I don't know, how about you choose?"

"Umm okay so we're going to..." Kyoya was cut off.

"Hey guys, what movie are you watching?" Madoka said.

"Uh we hadn't picked one yet." Nile said.

"Oh okay so how about you two will watch a movie with me?" Madoka asked.

"Uh...okay sure, not a bad idea." Nile said.

"Oh great!"

They altogether paid for their tickets then Kyoya and Nile wondered what movie they will be watching today.

"Nile, don't you think this is going to be a girly movie?" Kyoya said.

"I don't know but maybe you've got a point." Nile said.

"Let's go guys!" Madoka said.

Both of them followed her at the entrance then the movie is still not starting. They wondered what the movie was.

"Umm Madoka, what movie are we watching actually?" Kyoya asked.

"It's Pitch Perfect." She said.

"Pitch Perfect? Have you known that movie Nile?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know."

When the movie started Kyoya thought that he wanted to go out because he was right all along, it was a girly movie for him.

"Hey Nile, let's ditch this movie." Kyoya said.

"Yeah you're right, let's sneak out."

Kyoya and Nile stood up and was about to ditch the movie but Madoka saw the both of them.

"Where are you going guys?" She asked.

"We uh...you see...we're late for the party." Kyoya said.

"What party?"

"Umm Benkei's party?" Kyoya said.

"Oh okay so bye guys I guess I'll just watch alone here."

"Bye Madoka." Nile said.

They both went outside then searched for the movie that they'll watch together. But before that Chao Xin called their names.

"Hey Kyoya, Nile what's up you guys?" Chao Xin put his arms on their shoulders.

"Hey Chao Xin" Nile said.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Uh yeah" Kyoya said.

"Hmm how about let's watch this." Chao Xin pointed the movie Hunger Games.

"Hmm not bad let's see that movie maybe." Kyoya said.

"Okay let's go dudes."

They paid for the ticket then they went into the entrance of the movie inside. It was a perfect timing that the movie started so they paid attention to watch the movie.

When the movie started Kyoya felt bored and he almost fell asleep then Nile tried to distract Kyoya.

They both stood up then tried to sneak at the exit and lucky for them that Chao Xin was focusing to watch the movie.

"Phew that was close." Kyoya said.

"Yeah you're right."

"So how about we'll watch this instead?" Kyoya asked pointing at the movie.

"Hmm maybe not a bad idea." Nile said.

"Okay let's watch it then."

They paid again for the tickets again then they went into the entrance. They took a sit then waited for the movie to start.

After a minute, the movie started then they were excited because it was only just the two of them and no problems would be around.

The movie they were actually watching was X-men First Class. It was quite enjoyable for both of them at least it was like a date.

They were watching the movie for an hour then after that the movie ended. They enjoyed their fun times together today.

Then after that they intended to go home because they're bored already. When they arrived home, Nile sat at the couch while Kyoya went upstairs.

Nile always liked to sit in the couch all day as long as he wants but there are times that he is bored of it.

Yu sat next to Nile then he grinned at him. He tried not to disturb him but he convince to him some ice cream.

"Hey Nile could you give me some ice cream? Yu asked.

"Well okay I'll get you some in the fridge." Nile said.

Nile walked all the way into the kitchen then went into the fridge to get some ice cream for Yu.

Well actually others thought that if Yu will convince them for an ice cream, they thought he's a little annoying for that.

But for Nile, he just thought he's a cute little brat. Anyway he went back into the living room then had over the ice cream at Yu.

"Thank you so much Nile." Yu said.

"You're welcome Yu." Nile smiled.

"Oh yeah by the way, where's Yoyo?" Yu asked.

"He's upstairs why'd you ask?"

"Well, Mr But-in-ski told me that he'll have a party later so all of us are invited." Yu said.

"Oh really? Hmm, what time is it?"

"Hmm 7:00 p.m."

"Okay we'll come later then."

"Sure that's great, well I gotta go I'll beg for Tsubasa some more ice cream."

"Okay bye Yu."

Nile went upstairs in his room then he sat next to Kyoya and smirked.

"Hey Nile what's up?"

"Hey Kyoya, I have something to tell you." Nile said.

"What is it?"

"Well Yu told me tonight Masamune's gonna have a party so you wanna come?" Nile asked.

"Okay sure."

* * *

Meanwhile at 6:50 p.m. Nile and Kyoya got ready to go to the party. They walked downstairs then they went out together with Gingka.

They walked all the way to Masamune's apartment. They arrived there after a minute then they walked inside.

The place was big and party lights were all over the place. There are lots of decorations and the music was also loud.

Others were also there then Gingka went to Da Xiang and with the others. Not knowing Ryuga was also invited even if others were his rivals.

Anyway, they altogether enjoyed the party then ended at the midnight. They went home when the party was over at least it was enjoyable for them.

Kyoya and Nile walked together heading into their home with Gingka. When they arrived home they went upstairs into their room.

They were intending on sleeping together so they lied in the bed together then closed their eyes and were about to sleep.

Nile could feel Kyoya behind him trailing his lips on his neck and living some marks. He blushed then he tried to turn to Kyoya.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya..."

Nile pulled Kyoya's shirt then kissed him passionately in a sudden. Kyoya kissed back then they broke it after a minute.

Nile tried to pull out the grey jacket from Kyoya then he almost took off his green shirt but Kyoya held his wrist then stopped him.

"Nile...you don't have to..."

"Kyoya...don't worry..."

Kyoya nodded then he gave Nile a quick kiss then continued from what they were doing together.

Meanwhile after they took off their clothes, Kyoya held Nile's shoulders then kissed his lips. Nile kissed him back then broke it after.

Kyoya licked Nile's neck then Nile let out his small moan. Then after a while he turned over Nile in behind then he thrust inside him slowly.

Nile blushed red the he moaned. Kyoya tried to be gentle at him because sometimes Nile might be sensitive.

"Kyo-ya...it-h-urts..."

"Don't worry Nile, just relax and it'll be gone."

Nile nodded then he bared the pain in his entrance. He was moaning with pleasure and the pain in his insides was gone.

Kyoya thrust faster with his own pleasure. He tried to thrust deeper at the inside of Nile though Nile was actually begging for more.

"Kyo-ya...thr-ust h-harder..." Nile moaned.

"Anything for you...Nile"

Nile blushed and he could feel that he's about to cum.

"Kyoya...I'm cumming..."

"Me...too."

After that their semen went out then they lied together in a bed and they panted exhaustedly.

Nile almost closed his eyes then was about to sleep but then Kyoya kissed him passionately in a sudden.

"I love you so much Nile."

"I love you too...Kyoya."

* * *

**The End**

**Okay so I've written the ending quickly and I guess that nothing's getting inside my head on how to start and end this so anyway I hope you like it and please review because I go upset with no reviews...**


End file.
